Curses Of Our Lives
by LameyDovey
Summary: Draco and Hermione shared their pastlife together as lovers. But got cursed by a certain sorcerer, making them have fruitless loves for eternity unless... Now in Hogwarts, what will happen? Full summary inside!DMHG. COMPLETE.
1. The New Life Hermione POV

--  
**A/N:** Join my C2 community please...?  
--

* * *

**Curses of Our Lives**

**Starring:** Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy (also some Harry)

**Summary: Draco and Hermione were lovers in their past life? So there's such a thing as a past life? Well, in _my_ story, yes. They were _suffering_ from this love curse an evil sorcerer (relax, he's not as powerful as Lordie Voldie) placed on them and that made them unable to _enjoy_ fruitful loves for eternity!!**

(note: unable to enjoy fruitful love meant unable to love... understand? XD)

**Well, unless _someone(s) _did _something _in a certain amount oftime**

**The solutions to this problem were all hidden in a prophecy in a dusty corner of Dumbledore's office...**

**Opps! I just let the owl out of the cage! evil laughs**

**In the present, Draco was struggling between love and hate for Hermione and she seemed to not notice any difference with him (in a way). When suddenly, an event occured and uncovered the past they shared, will they want to try and break the curse?**

**How's he going to make her love him as much as he loved her? What will be the _end_? Or will there ever be an end?**

Well, what do you think of the summary? Interested enough to read on?

**Rating:** PG-13 (I don't know how to write R's stuffs. So, sorry to the pervs out there ; )  
  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione or maybe Harry/Hermione. I'll see what the readers prefer. Tell me as I go along with the story what _you _wants! So I might sometimes put it under the DMHG category or HPHG category.

**

* * *

**

**Important A/N:** This is my first time writing a fic. Well, I did post this story up before, but I took it down. Now, I hope to get better response. Please... I beg you guys for reviews!! Constructive criticizes are always appreciated!! Just review at the end of the chapter (or whenever you want to) and tell me what _you _think of this. Please... Crap in the review if you want!

Honestly, I'm really scared to post this up. I do not wish to go into DMHG relationship too soon. So... Yea, just make do with it. It will be over in a chapter.

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and his gang and the school and the school's staff and the animals living there and the plants there and the wands there and the air there and AHHH... everything! I only own some parts of the plot. Maybe some other parts were from others... I don't know.

**If** you are reading this story but not reviewing, thanks for reading. But review too if there's time. At least say a 'Bad.' or 'Good' in it. Please.

**Keys:  
  
**' ' means that the character involved is thinking.

" " means that the character involved is talking.

_Italics _means you-figure-it-out-yourself. ; D

**Bold** means that the word was being very much emphasized.

Now, with that said, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Life (Hermione POV)  
**_POV is Point Of View_

"Ron! How many times must I tell you?" A frustrated Hermione yelled into Ron's ears.

"Wow, wow, wow! I didn't know we have a lioness on the loose here in Hogwarts." Harry's attempt to joke was...

"That was _funny_! Harry, you'd better don't interfere! Or... Don't tell me that you are siding _him _again?!" Hermione yelled at Harry too, but still kept her face infront, facing poor old Ron. Her finger was stabbing Ron's chest forcefully.

Ron squeaked.

He glanced over to Harry.

Harry shook his head. And shrugged.

Ginny.

Shook her head and shrugged.

Neville.

What can I say? Sigh. It's the same response.

Ron had to face this furious, bushy-haired lioness alone.

Ron turned his head back to the lioness and looked at her hopefully. Hopefully she will just let bygones be bygones. Ron made a mental note to himself that Hermione's definitely not a morning person and _never to _provoke her from time 0000 to 1200. But he still don't get it. Is there such a need for Hermione to get so worked up?

"Erm... Hermione?" Ron cautiously approached her with a question.

No response. Only more glaring from Hermione came.

"You're holding me too tightly." Ron complained. Now, he had the nerve to tell her something like that, Harry felt proud of Ron. Finally, Ron's really a Gryffindor.

Hermione glared daggers at the boy squirming in her grasp. _Oh! _How much she hated him now!

"You! You! How could you do this? Huh?" Hermione stabbed her fingers into the flesh of Ron's chest, hard, at each word said.

"I... I..." Ron stuttered.

"You? You?" Hermione prompted.

"I was just... I just didn't know you wouldn't allow that. I really didn't know it's importance. That's why. I'm..." Ron said, each word was spoken softer and softer until the last was like a complete silence.

"You are what?" Hermione prompted yet again. He loved to wait for her to prompt.

"I'm sorry." Ron squeaked.

"And what about the clothes?" Hermione asked. Finally, taking her hands off him. Now, closing her eyes to cool herself down.

"I'll return them to you. Is that OK?" Ron asked, relieved that she had gotten her lioness paws off him. 'Ouch. Now, my arms hurt like hell. So much for the elves'

"No, you need not take them to me, just make sure you put them back to their place. The time limit is 1hour. Which is right before our first class start." Hermione threw her last word at Ron and she spun around to go and get some breakfast at the Great Hall.

As the door to the Gryffindor Common Room closed behind her, the Common Room was roaring with laughter, leaving Ron to set to work alone to finish his task quickly. He did that for the elves' good!

**.::FlashBacks::.**

Ron knew about the story, the story of the elves not tidying the Gryffindor Common Room because of the act of a certain someone.

Hermione Granger actually went around placing clothes under trash, making the hardworking elves who picked it up together with the clothes get freed unwillingly.

He decided to help the evles.

Ron went around collecting the clothes. He knew where they were hidden, because earlier on, he had taken note of the places where Hermione hid them. She didn't see him because of... Let's just say that it was all thanks to Harry.

But the most unfortunate happened, he left traces of him, which was his candies at most of the spots where clothes were hidden. Clever witch Hermione! She immediately lunged herself at Ron and made him confess to his 'crime' the moment he set foot onto the stairs outside the Boy's Dormitory in early that morning.

To worsen the worst of the situations, the confession was held unceremonious-ly infront of the whole house! Why was it him to be in the disgrace? He remembered that Harry was involved in a bit of the plotting too. But he gave it up when Hermione treated him to a spread during one of the Hogsmeade visits last year.

What a memory!

**.::End of FlashBacks::.**

* * *

"Hermione! Was it true? You shouted at Ron _again _just now? You are so..." Hermione saw a thumbs-up and grinned.

"He _deserved _it." She was making her way back to the Common Room after her breakfast and conversation with Lavender

"Granger." A cold voice played in Hermione's ears.

Exasperated, she turned back to face a tall, pale boy. "What, Malfoy? You have three minutes, I tell you."

The _mudblood_! How dare she talk to _me _like that! "Oh, nothing Granger. Just thought I would send one of my _friendly greeting _to you this special morning."

"Two and a half minutes." She said, tapping her foot to show her annoyance. Suddenly, her brain interpreted some strange message. Was her ear malfunctioning? "Excuse me. How special is this morning to _you_?"

"You mean you didn't know?" He smirked and turned to laugh a bit with those pig-headed Slytherins he called '_friends_'.

"Out with it, Malfoy." She urged that git. "I don't want to be seen hanging around with you for too long."

"Careful, Mudblood!" He looked scornful but pretended to look pitiful after that and continued,"I'm so _sorry _to say this but I... (Sigh). Today's the day we call the Start Of School."

Hermione snorted. "Wow! A Ferret-Boy can joke! Let's take a picture, it might get high bids from some exhibitions for the most fascitnating creatures of the world. Say _cheese_!"

Draco felt something rising within him... Something called 'temper'. He looked murderous as he leant closer and closer to Hermione to speak, "And who would want to take a picture with _you, _Mudblood?" Draco hissed.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That." Spat Hermione. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. (from 'The Hunk')" She glared hard.

"I don't like you even when you are happy."

"The feeling's mutual." Hermione remarked, positioning her head to tilt upwards, parallel to his face.

"You are such a bitch." Draco said with his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Stop calling me names, Malfoy. I'm warning you."

"Don't point that thing at me ever again." Draco cautioned before Hermione's half-raised wand was lowering itself back to the side of her thigh.

"What? Scared?" She asked innocently. The Head Boy still remembered the slap delivered by Hermione in their third year clearly.

The thought of it brought eerie aches to his cheek.

Making out a cool smirk, Hermione turned on her heels to get back to the Heads' Common Room and back into her own room.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm very sad! I'll definitely get loads of flaming for this chapter. This is a really bad and a too-typical chapter. Sorry. And I also know the lameness of this chapter. I also know that the conversation of the pair (DMHG) was unbearably _plain._ I'm sorry. Ok, apologizing doesn't help. So, Ill get you all a better chapter in the future. So please **Stay Tuned** and **Review**!

**Thanks for reading.**** I'm glad for it. But please continue to read the next chapters even if this one is not up to your standard!!! I beg you... **

****

****

* * *

****

**A/N: **I'm so sorry once again. But still, I beg you to review or flame. Just tell me which parts turn you off. I'm not setting any review targets because I don't think I will get much of them.

**Love,  
****fionger**

****

****

****

****


	2. The New Life Draco POV

**A/N: **Really thank you lot who appreciated my story. Hopefully, there will be more Draco and Hermione in this chapter. Eh... But I think I will only officially start the events of the two of them together in the next chapter. Heheh... This will have more Draco. Well, that's what the title suggest ;p!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, full-stop.

Well, enough said. Enjoy (at least try to)!

_

* * *

_

_"What? Scared?" She asked innocently. The Head Boy still remembered the punch delivered by Hermione in their third year clearly._

_The thought of it brought eerie aches to his cheek._

_Making out a cool smirk, Hermione turned on her heels to get back to the Heads' Common Room and back into her own room._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Life (Draco POV)  
**_POV is Point Of View_

A tall, thin but pale handsome boy placed his foot onto the ground of the Slytherin Common Room. The place was soon filled with a dead silence.

"What?!" The boy's voice echoed through the whole room. "Stop goggling at me like that! I'm warning you! And get back to your own work!" How much more dumber can these people get? Just his luck that he was stuck with them for seven years.

Blaise Zabini sighed in a corner, 'A dragon never changes its scales'. The young man stood up from his comfortable armchair, which was facing the shelves of books, and went up to the young master of the Malfoy Manor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He clicked his tongue, successfully earning the attention of Draco. "Not in a fairly good mood now, huh?" He posed the stupid question on him. Anyone who had IQ no lesser then a_ troll_ could easily figure out what the facial expression on Draco's face meant.

Draco glowered at Blaise, who was currently smirking down at him (Draco might be tall, but Blaise's just taller), "You'd better stay out of my business."

"Hey, cool down. I just heard some gossips from Parkinson and some other girls that you just made trouble for a Mudblood. But, unfortunately... Well, it _backfired_." He paused for a while. Enjoying every second of his taunting. "And you let her throw snide remarks at you... again, right?" He smirked.

"So what? Jealous that I got all the attention?" He smirked (too).

"Why would I want an attention as... _dirty_ as that?" Blaise spat.

"Why, you bastard!" Draco's wand raised.

Still smirking, Blaise turned around and went back to his books. Leaving a pink-faced he's too pale, remember Malfoy to stand there and be thrown pitiful looks at.

* * *

He was not to be laughed at, although he had been the top-pick for jokes for the past six years.

He hated that Mudblood, Potter and Weasel.

He was supposed to be here, in Hogwarts, to make their life like hell (though he was just being a disappointment to his family).

He was born to be cold and unfriendly to people.

He was to be the best in his year.

And all those made him a _Malfoy_.

His hardened expression softened a bit as he thought of the last line. He was a Malfoy! But... how could he stoop so low? So low to like, or worse, love that Mudblood?

'Come on, Granger's not that great! She's not even beautiful. I don't see the point for a pureblood to even like her...'

'Ah...' Another part of his mind (namely, Angel) let out softly and dreamily, capturing the attention of the first part of the mind's attention (Devil's the name), 'She's so sweet...'

Devil mind screamed, 'You must not disgrace your family's name! Never! You are the Greatest-Death-Eater-To-Be. No Death Eater like a filthy, lowly, disgusting little Mudblood. Remember that, Draco!'

Angel mind spoke up for Hermione, 'Devil! Stop your nonsense now or I'll hex you into oblivion! Now, Draco dearie, as the Angel deep deep deep deep down in your heart, I really think you should woo that sweet little girl, Hermione. You know you'll regret it if you don't...'

Devil mind interrupted, 'Shut it, you bitch! Draco, you know you liked me better then that wench there, and you took advices often from me, no? So now, stop this nonsense and get back to reality! Go sleep now and dump your likes for her into the rubbish bin.'

"Merlin!" Draco groaned, "I'm splitting my personality! Fuck!"

He did not know he liked her, really, who would? He almost forgot what made him feel something positive towards her... Wait, he already forgot what made him liked her! Did she make him a love potion or what? WHAT?

Just this moment, someone interrupted his thinking.

Draco turned around and saw Hermione through a small gap between his door and its frame.

"What?" Draco asked, trying his best to sound impatient, and he seemed to had done it well.

"Don't give me that tone! I was just dropping by to tell you something."

"Fine. Say it and get the hell out of my room, Mudblood." Draco said harshly with his back facing Hermione. He was sitting on his swivel chair and facing the opened window.

"Don't you ever call me that again! I just want to tell you that Professor McGonagall just came and told me that, we... or rather, me and you had to get to Dumbledore's office. He needed to tell us something before the bell for the first lesson rings." And with that said, she turned on her heels and headed for the exit of the Heads Common Room.

Sighing, Draco got up from his chair and cast one last look at his neat room before following her closely.

* * *

"Come in, my students..." Dumbledore's voice rang in the pair's ears as they were approaching the door to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione stood there looking at the door for a while.

"Open the door." Draco told her in a bored voice.

Regaining senses, Hermione turned her head to Draco, "Why don't you open the door? I'm not your house elf!" She said and crossed her arm infront of her chest.

"Fine, we'll see who opens the door in the end." Draco replied.

The two stubborn Heads were standing infront of the snowy white door. Both of them were tapping their foot in annoyance.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a tall old man with twinkling blue eyes was standing there, holding onto the handles of the doors in the inside.

"Now my Head Girl and Boy, this is not good. I thought you both had grown up. Come in." Dumbledore reprimanded.

They followed him to his desk. Hermione sat on an armchair facing Dumbledore, who was on the other side of the desk, and Draco was beside her. As soon as Draco's butt reached the cushion of the chair, he dragged himself (together with his chair) further away from Hermione, as if she was the foulest thing to be on Earth.

Hermione saw his actions but thought nothing of it.

'That's it, Draco.' Devil mind said, 'that's it.'

"I'm sure you both are wondering why there's a Heads Common Room all of a sudden." He chuckled before continuing, "We started this only from this year. The Heads in the past stayed in thier own house's common room. This is actually a bonus for you two because you both had the best academic results in the past few years. This room will give you more privacy, and it is what you'll need because there's lots of school events coming up this year. I want to see some co-operation in the two of you while planning for these events." Dumbledore got up from his chair and went to look at Fawkes as he continued with his instructions.

"I know there had been... feudings. You two better listen up, it's better to be friends than foes. Make up your mind, you will have a hard time if you both are still so stubborn... Friends or Foes?" Dumbledore sighed. "I need all the Prefects to come up with a plan to promote better Inter-House relationship. No offense, but to do that, you must get the Slytherins to cooperate first."

He turned his head a few degrees to his right and ask, "Do you understand?"

Hermione and Draco answered 'yes' and were asked to go. So, they got up and made their way to the door, keeping at least a good two feet distance between the two of them and were never looking at the other's way.

"Ah... And before you leave, remember to tell the other prefects the password for the Prefects Bathroom. It's _'Aromic Apple'_. Also, I'd like to remind you that your bathroom will be the same as the other prefects. We did not install a bathroom just for your use in your common room. Good day." Dumbledore reminded, still playing with his phoenix.

"Good day too, Professor." Said the more polite Hermione, but Draco just went on walking to the doors.

* * *

After they had both left the office, Hermione berated at Draco.

"Malfoy, I seriously think you should go back and reflect on what you just did! That was very very disrespectful of you. You are the student and he's the _Headmaster_! I can't believe it. You are still that arrogant and... Argh..." She decided to give up. He wouldn't listen to her.

"So..." Draco dragged on with it before continuing, "What's your decision?"

"What?" Hermione asked, irritated by the fact that they would be living under the same roof for the whole year (not that they were not in the past).

"Friends or foes?" Draco rolled his eyes skywards, 'And she was supposed to be the brightest witch of our year.'

"What's your choice then?" She asked.

Draco stopped walking, and Hermione followed suit. "I asked you first, Miss Granger."

"Ok, I choose to be... friends." She walked away, smiling to herself.

A huge wave of relief and warmth filled his heart. 'I'll work hard to be friends, or... maybe more.' Draco thought with an evil gleam in his eyes. He now knew that Hermione would at least accept him as a friend already.

'Now now Draco...' Devil mind began with his lectures again....

Draco turned a deaf ear to it. He was thinking of Hermione.

She had soft features and a smile so sweet, though he had never seen a smile from her, to him. This often depressed him. Sigh. But let's continue with her appearance... She had an above average figure, but still could not be considered sexy. However, it was still nice. If not, very nice. She just had that kind of... natural beauty. When did he start liking her beauty? Wait, she wasn't beautiful. Maybe just pretty. There's tid bit of difference between pretty and beauty. Beauty is something more than pretty. Beauty contains more elegance than pretty. Beauty is more... class. Whatever she is, she was just the apple of his eyes.

He looked forward to be with her, in the same common room and during those plannings. Sigh. Why did he ever pull away from her just now?

* * *

Hermione reached the new Common Room, she muttered the password (_friends forever_) and stepped into the Common Room.

It had four main colours of decors: burgundy red, gold, Slytherin green and silver. A typical mixture of Slytherin and Grfyffindor. The whole layout of the room was like the one in Gryffindor Common Room so, need I describe more? except for there was no staircases. They were replaced by doors. One was that like an cold iron dungeon door while another was decorated with red and had gold letterings spelling: Hermione Granger.

Hermione turned and sauntered to her room before opening the door. Once inside, she felt refreshed and jubilant as the decorations in her room had Cheering Charm on them (those kinds that were effective even if used on objects). Hermione went over to her trunk and pulled out her books needed for the day.

"Potions, Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts... Hmm... All checked!" As she squeezed them all into her bag, she felt a 'something' grabbed her waist and was dragged forcefully backwardsshe had her wand on her bed, which was not within her reach.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger in my story! Hooray! **Sorry, **this was updated laaaaatttttteeeeeee at night and there's school tomorrow, so there's not much events in the chapter as I can't think of much in this span of time. I'll edit this chapter and maybe change a lot of the contents in here. So please **Stay Tuned!**

So... till then,  
fionger__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	3. First Day of School Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Can I leave this part out from the next chapter onwards? Please? I got sick typing this out! I don't own the things you find familiar... like Hogwarts etc.

And there's not much surprise in the story. Think, who else would have the password to the Heads Common Room? So I think the last chapter was not so much a cliffhanger... In fact, I thought the part on who the person holding Hermione was pretty... obvious. Sigh.

* * *

_"Potions, Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts... Hmm... All checked!" As she squeezed them all into her bag, she felt a 'something' grabbed her waist and was dragged forcefully backwards (she had left her wand on her bed, which was not within her reach)._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lessons to Attend on First Day of School Part 1**

****

"AHH!" shrieked Hermione. The captor quickly took up his/her hand and cupped her mouth, then. he hushed her.

"Shut up! Women! How much noisier can they get?" said an oddly familiar, cold voice from behind Hermione. She felt blood pumping behind her ears, but it seemed to freeze upon the arrival of the voice in her ears. And anger took over.

Hermione opened her mouth and pressed her teeth on the flesh of the captor's hand (in other words, bit the flesh of the captor's hand).

"You disgusting, horrible, egotistical, freaky, foul, evil, revolting, stinking, damnable _bastard_! How dare you do that?! How dare you!" Hermione dressed Draco down and had nailed him up onto the wall with her hands once she got his hands off her mouth.

"Perhaps you would want to go home and revise a bit with your dictionary, Granger. I do not think that those words you used were fit me in any way. And, what makes you think that _I _don't dare to do that?" The voice changed into a low, seductive hiss, "Why?" Draco asked, smirking all the time.

"What? Why is it that you enjoy making yourself a joke so much?" She let out a sigh of irritation and continued. "Back away!" Hermione scolded and pushed past Draco as she made her way to the door.

"A nice waist you have, Granger!" Draco called out from behind.

If only looks could kill, Hermione would be doing Avada Kedavra straight at Draco with her face. Then, she headed off to class.

'That Malfoy's such a prick!'

* * *

"Hermione, here!" Harry waved at Hermione and beckoned her over.

"Hello, where's Ron?" She questioned while looking around for a redhead.

"Here." Ron came out from his hiding spot which was one of the school's rusty armour.

"Hello," Hermione repeated her greeting and went down the corridors, heading for the dungeon with the boys behind her, "how are the clothes coming along? Done already?"

"Yea, you may come and check them any time you want!" Ron's voice sounded brighter then his previous reply. 'What's the use of them anyway? The elves will _never_ pick them.'

Then, the trio strode down the Potions classroom and took their seats. 'Where's Parvati? She can't be absent on the first day of school!' thought Hermione as she took out books from her bag. As if on cue, her question was answered.

"I heard that Parvati had to transfer to another school..."

"Yea... I heard of it. It was that Durmstrung school or something. Heard that she was very reluctant about it. Poor her..." And they continued with their gossips... something about Golye being a pig demon and Pansy being transexual.

As Hermione was into one of her many thoughts again, she felt a rapid gush of air from the space beside her. 'What the...?'

"Granger, I see that you have no partner for today. Mind if _I _join you?" He asked a bit too politely. _Way_ too politely. Hermione opened her mouth to say something when Snape entered the dungeon.

"Malfoy, what do you think you are doing? Sit. Now." And he proceeded to his table infront. Still wearing that irritating smirk on his handsome face, Draco joyfully sat next to Hermione.

"I see that you don't mind at all." With this said, he took his book from the desk and flipped to page 235, which was on the Love Potion.

"Now class, you may be wondering why you are learning this potion. This may be useful in the future and this class is for you to learn _potions_, so I will be glad if you all just learn this and succeed in it. It is not very simple BUT, there's still no reason for any of you here to not be able to brew it the way it's supposed to be." He eyed Neville at this. "Also, use this properly after it's done. It's not for fun. The potion last for a lifetime and there're _**no **_way to reverse the effect." He looked around the class as if he was the eagle in the sky, searching for preys. Then, he continued, his tone lighter than before, "No one had found the way even if there really is one to do so." With a flick of his wand, words appear on the blackboard. "Do this and don't act funny. You will need a partner..." Hermione panicked at this. Draco prayed for it. "...you will be partnering with the person sitting _next_ to you."

Snape finished. Hell for Hermione but Heaven for Draco.

"So... your cauldron or mine?" He asked, before providing an answer for his own question, "I think mine's better. It's made of the finest material for cauldrons on Earth-- Diamond Steel. That's the best metal in the whole wizard world..." He kept crapping about his oh-so-wonderful cauldron.

'As if people'd care...' thought Hermione as she got up from her chair and went to take out the ingredients from the ingredients cupboard.

"That Mudblood." Draco muttered under his breath and strode over to _his _cauldron before he gave the board of instructions a glance for the first time that day. He had been daydreaming about his fame and things like that during Snape's talks. It was the glance he gave the board that made him astounded. He had never seen a potion as complicated as that.

"What's he playing at?" Draco talked to no one in particular.

"What? Can't do it huh? Well, it's no surprise." Hermione remarked casually, she had just gotten back from the ingredients cupboard and of course, her hands were piled up with things needed for the potion.

"For your information, Miss, I'm the second in class. Second only to _you_."

"Wow, I must say that it was a surprise enough for the weak-hearted to die." She replied coldly as she was working on slicing the bat guts into only 0.1mm thick, which was _very_ thin.

"Ha-ha." He said and got on with his work.

Both of them remained silence throughout the potion making. By the end of the class, they had done the best potion in the class. The others' potions were a mess.

Neville, needless to say, had spilt the half-boiled potion onto the floor and used the leftover fury skin of a baby coyote to wiped it. Little did he know that the combination of the skin and the half-boiled potion would cause a great explosion and send sparks flying in air for half an hour. This caused a lot of disturbance to the class, some of the sparks went into the other classmates' potions and created some more horrible effects.

Hermione and Draco were the only ones undisturbed as their table was situated at the furthest corner of the dungeon. The whole commotion ended at only half an hour before end of lesson. And by then, Hermione could see that Pansy Parkinson was the one who was the most unfortunate of the students, judging by her bald head, rabbit teeth, lengthened ears and tattered clothes.

"Good job, Mr Malfoy. Fifteen points for Slytherin." boomed Snape's voice. Hermione knew this was coming. She knew she would get nothing no matter how much she did in the work.

Stupid Malfoy.

She had done most of the work when he was only staring at the board wondering what to do next.

Stupid git.

Many Gryffindors had proven themselves worthy of more House Points in Potions but '_good_' old Professor Snape would never reward them more than ten per month.

Stupid Slytherin.

"But Professor..."

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" Snape answered.

Draco cleared his throat, "I think that Granger deserves some House Points. She did much of the work so, I seriously think you should consider giving her more credits than me."

The Slytherins looked bewildered at their Slytherin Prince. The Gryffindors looked apalled at this. Hermione simply could not believe it!

"Sorry?" Snape asked, unsure if he had heard wrongly. Was it true that the son of Lucius would actually speak up for the Gryffindors?

Draco drew in some air and continued, "I said, that I think Granger should get more credits for doing more work than me."

Snape looked a bit surprised a first but his face contorted into disgust as soon as the surprise faded. He was disgusted to think that he had to give points to the 'lowly' Gryffindors. "Fine. Sixteen points for Gryffindor." He dragged Draco to an end of the room and spoke in a low voice to him. "Dont do that again." He finished his words and turned to the class to dismiss all of them.

Hermione packed her things pondering over the changes of that certain blond who had been so different since the time they stepped into the school for the seventh year. She put books and books into her bags while looking into the air around her chair when suddenly, she grabbed something smooth, a bit bony but still fleshy 'thing'.

'Wierd. When did I own a book like this?' Thought Hermione.

She spun her head around and held up her hand which was clutching the 'thing'. Hermione discovered that it was a hand, a pale hand, and traced the hand up to its owner's head.

Malfoy.

She let go off his hand instantly and blushed. With an inaudible muttered 'Sorry', she ran out of the dungeon and to her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. 'Phew! Luckily no Slytherins are in this class. Only Gryffindors.'

But how wrong she was...

* * *

**A/N:** Heheh... Not much plots in here. Tell me if you think so. I'm thinking of adding _something_ into this but I dunno what to add. Sigh. this is a short chapter, I know. But please don't kill me yet. So now, if you hate/love the story, **REVIEW AND REVIEW!** Also, feel free to criticize me a bit.

I'll only update once a week or fortnightly. Sorry for any inconvenience caused.

And when you review, you will get replies... Come on. You know you want those replies!

**So, Stay Tuned for more!**

* * *

**  
  
With Much Love****,  
****fionger**


	4. First Day of School Part 2

**Mommy: **Why didn't you write that stupid 'D' thing on your fic?

**Me:** I'm lazy mom. (Mommy started to open her mouth to speak) Fine, I'll write that now.

**Policeman: **Too late, some of your readers had already reported to us that you didn't put that 'D' thing on. Let's get going... (pulls Me into the police car while she yelled madly, "WHO?! WHO BETRAYED ME? ARGH!")

**Me: **AHH!!! (Woke up from nightmare)

So you see? I still have to write that 'D' thing down!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter! Now, get off my back!

Enjoy...

* * *

_She let go off his hand instantly and blushed. With an inaudible muttered 'Sorry', she ran out of the dungeon and to her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. 'Phew! Luckily no Slytherins are in this class. Only Gryffindors.'_

_But how wrong she was..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lessons to Attend on First Day of School Part 2**

"Harry! Ron! Why didn't you both wait for me just now?" Hermione asked while hurrying onto the changing staircase the boys were currently on.

"Careful, Hermione." Cautioned Harry as he she jumped from the landing onto the stairs. "You might just slip and fall! For goodness sake, do take care."

"I will, thanks." Hermione said as Harry lent her a helping hand and pulled her up to the step Ron's on.

Ron was watching the exchange between the both of them before stating that the staircase had reached the landing and requested the three of them to hurry to the classroom.

"By the way, had any of you seen the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year?" inquired Hermione.

"I dunno. Best not let that Roonie continue as the teacher. I had had enough of him last year." Ron ranted on the previous DADA teacher. Professor Roonie had been quite good to the trio but was a bit strange in some ways... (and I will not continue with this Roonie, he's nothing significant) They continued to walk to the classroom.

Once there, Ron and Harry took their seats together and Hermione was left alone, again, because of Parvati. She decided to find another partner, after this class, to sit with for the lessons.

For the second time of the day, she felt a rush of air from beside her and turned to find the same Malfoy she had for the first lesson in her last year in Hogwarts. 'Hell!'

"Why are you here?" She asked with suppressed irritation.

"Why am I here?" He repeated her question with a smirk. "You mean you don't know?" Draco hissed seductively into her ears while sitting down next to her. Hermione shivered. "We, Slytherins, are combining classes with you, Gryffindors, because Professor Sprouts was ill and we had no Herbology to attend for the time being. Professor McGonagall had it postponed and told us to attend Defence Against the Dark Arts first and after lunch, we'll have our Herbology back. Do you understand?"

"Why can't you go to another class first?" asked Hermione. It's going to be a long dreadful day.

From behind, Ron and Harry saw everything and put two and two together (2 plus 2 equals to 4) before they winked at each other. 'That Malfoy...' They thought slyly.

Not long after that, a tall, black-haired woman entered the classroom and introduced herself as Professor Dong. She was slim and spoke fluent English though she had the looks of an Asian.

"Ok class. Let's get started." She boomed in her cheery voice as she looked at the class list and some notes in her hands. "I see that Professor Roonie had covered _all_ the areas of legal curses in duelling and how to counter them. And... Wow, you all learnt about all the Dark Artifacts already? I learnt that only when I was in... Um, I forgot when. But difficult things they were." Then, she plopped down the things in her hands and went on with the class before she realized that there were a more than usual amount of students in her class. "Why is it that there's so many of you here? I suppose I should only be having the Gryffindors now? May I have a representative for the Slytherins to tell me why the group is here?"

Draco, being the best verbaliser in the Slytherins seventh year, volunteered himself and was making his long boring explainations on the topic: 'Why the Slytherins were there?'

It was incredible how he could lengthen the explainations hundred time its original length which was only forty-eight words long.

The time ticked away and finally when he was done, Tang was only left with half an hour to teach. The lesson was very dull (and so was the chapter), they were practically reading texts from the book all the time. 'I wonder why Dumbledore hired _her _as the teacher. She's so boring.' thought Hermione with a yawn. Even she could not stand Tang and she don't know why. She had been the best student in every class! She could even pay attention to Professor Binns, so why not Tang? Weird.

Time's up! It's lunch already. The time for the morning seemed to have passed slower than usual, especially during DADA and during the Malfoy's crappings and snorings. (yes, he fell asleep in class) Hermione made her way to the Great Hall to eat and not to forget, find a Gryffindor partner.

"Lavender! Can you sit with me during lessons? Parvati's not here anymore…" Hermione said when she caught sight of Lavender in the crowd of students flooding into the Hall.

Quirking an eyebrow up, Lavender questioned, "Who told you that Parvati's not here anymore? She was just sick! I think she would be back by today's dinner... She merely got herself food-poisoned during the train ride here." And she left.

'What? This is ridiculous, who's the one gossiping about Parvati and said that she left the school? Oh my Hermione! When did you start believing in gossips of other girls?'

Hermione realized that she changed. Quite a lot. She had been taller, slimmer, hair less fizzy, tanner, less attentive in class (but still brighter), more attractive, fiercer and not to mention richer. Her parents just got very wealthy after they clinched a _**big **_deal for their dental clinic, thus, giving more allowance to their dearest only daughter. Oh, and she also changed to believe in gossips. Sigh. How very infuriating!

"Oy, Granger! Had a good day so far? See you. Be sure to be in the Common Room by nine tonight. There's something I had to tell you." Draco was walking over to the Slytherin's table when he saw Hermione and decided to greet her before continuing on his way.

'Good day my foot!'

* * *

The Girls Prefect Bathroom was such an enjoyment. Now, she just had to get back to the common room to dry her hair and she could take her work to the Gryffindor Common Room to finish with Harry and Ron.

Why would anybody want to stay in the same room as a Malfoy if they could avoid it?

"_Not foes_" She muttered the password which was changed by Professor McGonagall earlier on and pushed pass the curtains at the entrance of the door to make her way into the common room. Once she stepped on the carpet of the room, she saw a Malfoy standing just outside his room. He had his back facing Hermione and was half naked (only the top half's naked, pervs).

"... ... ..." Hermione heard him muttering something which she did not catch.

"Ahem!" Hermione announced her own arrival and walked straight to her room.

"Granger, McGonagall just left."

"Oh really? What did she say? Told you to eat shit?"

"Granger, we agreed to be friends." He said seriously.

"Then why must you keep coming to me the whole day?" She finished and turned around to face him. It was then that she realised how close she was to him. Their noses were merely two or three inches apart.

"Hey, I got close to you to get to know you better, but you don't seem to understand that." He smirked.

"Yea right. _Get close_! Must you get _this_ close?" She could feel her face warming up, she must be blushing!

He laughed but still did not back away. Instead, Draco moved an inch more towards her, causing her to step backwards. They continued moving like this until Hermione finally reached her door but was leaning her back against it. Not the way she wanted. She tried stretching her hand to the door but the doorknob would not turn. She remembered spelling her door to open only to her wand (and also another key). But now, her wand was in her pile of robes which was left a feet away on the ground as she dropped it there while retreating from Draco.

"Why can't I get this close?" An eyebrow went swiftly up and down. "Scared again?" He smirked _again_ and leaned closer _again_.

"You just go away! I don't want to punch you again. I'm giving you one last chance to BACK OFF!" She yelled in his ears.

"Shut it, bitch!" Draco glared. "You took liberty of me today, so I want to get back at you. Don't you think that I'm just being fair?"

"What? You thought that was on purpose? Maybe you placed your hand there yourself. Maybe you wanted me to touch your stinking hand so that you could get to feel my hand too!" She stuck out her tongue and held up her hands to push him away, but how could she use strength to defeat someone who had been training for Quidditch since Year Two in school?

"Why, just a kiss won't hurt, will it?" Draco asked impatiently. "It's an offer all girls would die for!"

"There's always an exception, Malfoy! Go away! I'll sue you. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't." Then, he his face twisted into a grin. It grew wider and wider before he burst out laughing and crouched down on the floor. Finally, he let go of Hermione.

"You're such an idiot!"

"Can't you take a small little joke?" called Draco from behind Hermione as she went to pick her things up.

"Well, that was a nice '_small little joke_'! Grow up!" She then slammed the door to her room.

* * *

_Knock, Knock..._

"Argh!" Hermione stood up to get the door. "What now?"

"Just thought I'd drop in to say hi and have a cup of tea with you." Draco said teasingly. "Actually," He continued in a more serious tone when he saw the face of Hermione contort into anger and looked angry enough to just slam the door into his face. "I'm just here to inform you about the Inter-House Gaming Day."

"Beg your pardon?"

"It's the Inter-House Gaming Day. This year will be the first year the school's starting this. You heard Dumbledore today, he said that this year will be a busy year to promote Inter-House relationships."

"Who told you about this thing?" She asked unbelievably.

"McGonagall. Didn't I say she came just now?"

"Oh..." Hermione let out.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So when do you have the time to plan for the day. And we'd better don't kill each other during the plannings." He received a glare for this so he added, "that was from McGonagall!" Draco had to defend himself.

"Fine. I guess we have to start now. I was only flipping through pages of the book, to revise a bit. When is it starting?.."

The pair of them went on with their discussion as they went to the table infront of the fireplace and settled there.

They had finished discussing the otuline of the day's events, the things needed and some more miscellaneous things when the clock struck twelve midnight.

"So... I guess that's all for today. Tomorrow, same time?" Draco asked, smiling at Hermione as he gathered the pieces of parchments with details of the IHGD.

Hermione, who was also gathering the parchments, grinned back at him and replied, "That's fine with me..." She looked at him and shifted her attention from his face to his still-naked chest. It looked so smooth and alluring... Hey, wait.

'Damn. I'm blushing again.' Hermione stood up. "I got to turn in. Um, is it alright to leave the rest of the parchments and things to you? Please? Thank you." She asked and thanked without looking at him. Then, she got back to her room.

'Aww... She's so cute when she do that blushing...' Came Angel's voice.

'Yea... I agree.' Draco nodded to himself and Angel. They continued sharing the precious moments with Hermione sweetly and ignored Devil completely.

'Don't you think she might have fallen for me as well?' Draco asked Angel dreamily.

'Hey, I thought so too. The way she looks at you...'

'I thought she always glared at me?'

'No no. Not just now. Didn't you notice her eyes which always found her way to yours during the plannings?'

'Oh... _That_. I'm so glad. I think I would have a very good night's sleep tonight. Wait. Do you think I should start wooing her?'

'Sure! Why not?'

They plotted on how to woo a Granger... There were romantic attempts, lame attempts, would-be-embarrassing attempts and many more... But they still had not decided on which to use for the next day, so Draco could not fall asleep thus, could not dream of Hermione...

**

* * *

**

**The End  
**for chapter 7 only  
**Or** do you really want me to end the story here?

**A/N: **And so, they are friends already! Anyways, I find this chapter is pretty plain and boring.

**Stay Tuned!**

* * *

**  
  
With a lot more Love,  
****fionger**


	5. Elise the Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **Well, I DON'T OWN THEM!

**

* * *

**

_  
They plotted on how to woo a Granger... There were romantic attempts, lame attempts, would-be-embarrassing attempts and many more... But they still had not decided on which to use for the next day, so Draco could not fall asleep thus, could not dream of Hermione..._  
  


**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Elise the Slytherin**

****

It had been a very good night's sleep for Draco (let's not count the fact that it was three in the morning when he finally drift off to dreamland. It was still a good sleep with a good dream as a bonus). Once he woke up from his peaceful little sleep (or rather, nap), he got off his bed gracefully and dashed to the fireplace outside his room.

Draco then placed himself neatly into his armchair facing the fireplace.

_Creak_.

The door of Hermione's bedroom creaked open and revealed it's mistress standing in the doorway, rubbing her large watery eyes groggily. She was wearing a blue-white striped pyjamas. Draco did not see but he did hear her. He prepared himself...

'Darn it! I forgot to change out of my nightwear.' He thought to himself unbelievably. He actually forgot about it!

A Malfoy never forgets about their own appearance!

_Never_.

But still, any seconds now... As the footsteps got steadily louder and she seemed to get closer, Draco also thought of what his first impression in Hermione would be. 'Definitly a bad one...' he finally concluded as he scanned his clothes again. In actual fact, his clothes were all nice! So it doesn't matter. However, a typical Malfoy like him would never want to show people him in his nightwear.

A soft yawn reached his ears and he tilted his head a bit to his right to try to catch sight of Hermione's face. "Good morning. How's your... sleep?" Draco initiated a conversation.

Hermione, who was shocked to see the young master of a superbly rich family wake up so early at first, realised that she was gaping at him, her eyes no longer groggy from sleep. She hurried to close her mouth.

Draco noticed these of course, and took note of it in his memory notebook. It would be a nice thing to recall some time later... Hermione, as soon as she closed her mouth, opened it once again, but this time, it was to talk instead of gapping. "Fine... It was fine. Oh, and good morning too. Um... What's the time now?"

Hermione could not believe that it was five am in the morning. Well, it a normal time for her to wake, but how could anyone else (especially Draco Malfoy) awake as early, or even earlier than her?

He frowned a bit as he looked at the watch on his pale wrist, "It's five... in the morning." he added as he looked out of the window into the dark dawn sky. It would have been completely dark if not for the stars, moon and a faint yellowish-white glow behind the hill of the Shrieking Shack."Why?"

"Nothing." She shook her head innocently. Hermione was always the first student to wake up in the whole school on every day, except for those times when there's a Quidditch Game or something when the Quidditch players all went to warm up a little first.

Sigh... She had to go to the library, what's the point of waking so early when you are not in the library?

Hermione got her butt off the chair and she went straight to her room for a change of clothes before Draco could ask her to stop. 'He was being so strange. The way he looked at me in the eyes last night... And just now... Weird.' She thought as she pulled up some socks.

Hermione had got on her nice little school-girl blouse and a nice long pants and was only missing her shoes when there were knocks on her door. "Come in." She said smoothly, she knew who her visitor was.

Well, who else but him?

Hermione already had her shoes on by the time Draco came into her room and seated himself comfortably on her small couch. "So, what can I do for you? I'm in a small rush."

"Just thought I should come in and say _hi_." He said sarcastically. Draco laughed, "Well, actually I just wanna talk to you... You know, conversations or something like that?"

"I know... But you see, I need to go to the library." Hermione looked at him seriously. She obviously did not see anything abnormal in what he said.

"Oh... Same here!" He added quickly, but brightly. (A/N: Sorry to interrrupt in the story. This Draco here, may seem OOC...I know, but bear with it. I think it will not last long). Hermione could not help it but look appalled at the behavior of Draco with an eyebrow raised. 'Weird.' She thought again.

"Alright then, are we going together?" She inquired.

"Yea. Anything wrong with that?" The look on Draco face looked like he was hexed with a Most Advanced Cheering Charm.

"What's wrong?" she repeated his question. "Your clothes are all wrong to go out with me." She said with an air of pride as she was well-dressed for the trip to the library.

* * *

The morning in the library with Draco was not as bad as Hermione thought it to be. He did not tease, insult or irritate her. They merely read books and did some homeworks (mainly Potions) together. Though they got some interesting remarks from giggling girls from other houses as some of them passed by their corner of the library. 

'They were a couple...'

'I knew it...'

'... Oh... He's taken!'

'Wow... I didn't know Slytherins like him would...'

_Blah Blah Blah_...

__Draco smirked at each of those kind of remarks and turned to Hermione to find her sulking. "You don't look nice like that." He commented as he flipped through pages of the _Arithmetic Book for Better Beginners_, not looking at Hermione in her face.

"Oh..." Was her only reply.

Draco didn't get to find out if she did heed his advice as it was time to go for breakfast. Hermione left first, leaving Draco to tidy his things. 'She did not look happy to bet mentioned together with me as a couple...' It was a piece of saddening news for him. He got to get her to like him a bit. Or else, how would he be able to court her?

* * *

The Saturday breakfast was a routine. Everyone got into the hall and sat down at their house tables. 

"Did you see Harry?"

"No, why?" Ron asked with his mouth all full with food. The food was unrecognizable but they smelled (yucks!) like bacoon and sausages.

"Ron! Don't talk to me before you swallow whatever that's in your mouth." Hermione said with the look of disgust in her face. She doubted that her appetite would take more than a goblet of pumpkin juice for breakfast.

Hermione, being unbearable to the way Ron murdered his already lifeless food, decided to get up from her chair when suddenly Harry appeared and sat beside her and Ron. It was such a relief to Hermione as she had intended to not see Ron at that point of time.

"Harry, where have you been?" Harry looked into her eyes which were filled with concerns and smiled at her before whispering gently and lightly to her, "No where." Both smiled at each other and they maintained eye contact.

The supposedly noisy hall seemed to mute itself and everything and everyone around them blurred. Only the two of them were clear in each's eyes.

"Dear students," the loud booming voice of Dumbledore filled the room and the blushing couple came back into reality. "Please, may I have your attention?" He swept his glance through the hall, "I have an announcement to make. This year, we have a new transfer student from Beauxbatons and I'd like all of you to give her a warm welcome."

The alert students gave a loud round of applause and quietened down as soon as Dumbledore ushered the girl to the front where there was an old four-legged stool which had an old, frayed hat on it.

Hermione took notice of the girl, as did the rest of the guys, she should be in the seventh year too, judging by her looks. She was very pretty. The blond had smooth, sleek and long hair which fell past her shoulders to her waist, her hair gave out a faint white glow. She had elegant features and a superb figure.

McGonagall placed the hat onto her head and her sparkling gold eyes were hidden under the uglier hat. It had been a few seconds before the hat yelled 'Slytherins!' and she went to join the clapping crowd, still wearing a brilliant smile which showed her dimples.

Hermione could see some Hufflepuff boys next to her House table looking at that girl and plastered dreamy looks on their faces. She noticed groanings from her house table too.

"I can't believe it!" She muttered under her breathe.

"Can't believe what?" Harry's voice rang in her ears. It was the only male voice (apart from the Slytherins) that wasn't complaning about the sorting of the attractive girl.

"Boys! They just can't stop doing that! Like only pretty girls are their top priorities." She complained.

"I'm not like that!" Came the protests from Ron and Harry. She eyed them and gave up. They really were different from the others. The trio strode down the corridors, chatting happily together.

"Hermione, I don't think you'd showed us your new room yet!" Ron exclaimed in the midst of their conversation on dragons as they recalled the Triwizard Tournament just a few years ago.

"Oh... _That_. You want to see it now?" She offered.

"'Course! Unless you don't want us to..." Ron said.

"Of course not! Don't think silly." Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

"Hahah..." The gang laughed and went down the corridor which led to the Heads Common Room.

* * *

Hermione leaned close to the portrait of an artist, Vincine de Regarion, and muttered the password loud enough for only him to hear. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ron, you have to understand that it's a must." Harry defenced Hermione.

The door unlocked itself and swung forward to admit entry to the pupils. They passed though the white curtains hanging at the entrance and slipped into the room. "Wow. This is large for only two students to stay in." Commented Harry. Hermione grinned at him, she did not know what to say.

Then, she heard laughters of a male and a female. The male had to be Malfoy, but the female... Harry seemed to notice that too as he was tracing the noise to it's source- Malfoy's bedroom. "Malfoy's in there?" He questioned.

"I think so." Shrugged Hermione.

"Who's the girl?"

"No idea." Hermione replied plainly, sounding uninterested.

"Don't you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Hmm... didn't people say 'curiosity kills the cat'?" Hermione retorted.

"You are still curious aren't you?" Harry smirked.

"Yea... but..."

"Come on. Knock on the door." Ron joined in. Both boys flashed an evil grin on their face.

"Fine." She waved the white flag and surrendered to the boys. They were such good friends... __

_Knock, knock. _

"Hello, Granger. What can I do for you?" Draco answered the door, "Oh... I see you brought your great friends along too." He gave a quick glance in Harry's direction.

Hermione turned to look at Harry and Ron too. "I was just wondering why was it that there's so much noise in your room. It's causing some disturbance to us..." She swept her hand in the boys's direction and finally directing it at herself. "and we can't concentrate. So..."

"So you want me to shut up?" He helped her finish her words.

"Yea... That's about it." She blushed. Why can't she think of better words to say?

"Hello." The door opened to it's full length and the trio saw the girl from Beauxbaton there.

"Ha... Hallo..." Stuttered Hemione. 'Hermione!' She screamed in her mind. 'Stop acting like an idiot already!'

"I'm Elise," she introduced herself and stretched out her hand which Hermione gladly took.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hi, and you are?" Elise asked Ron who stood closest to Hermione.

"Ron Weasely." He introduced. Draco snorted causing glarings to be thrown at him.

"Draco, I think that wasn't very good."

"Elise, I'll explain later about this 'rude' thing."

Elise's smile deepened as she stretched out her hand to Harry. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Oh... Nice to meet you too." Harry smiled.

"Excuse me. Elise, may I know your last name?" Asked Ron politely.

However strange Hermione found Ron being so polite and interested in Elise, she was curious about her last name too.

"Oh, I'm sorry to leave that out." Politeness never left her. "I'm Elise Roonie."

And Ron looked like he could faint...

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! Don't know if you all enjoy waiting. Lol... Ok, obviously not. This chapter should not have included so many craps (those that were at the top part of the story) as it was meant to be a chapter to introduce **Elise**... You never know what she will do to the relationship of DMHG. 

******Seeya,** **  
fionger**


	6. The Day with Some Harry

**Disclaimer:** Well... I guess... It's the same old shouting/screaming... I DO NOT OWN THEM!

* * *

_"Oh, I'm sorry to leave that out." Politeness never left her. "I'm Elise Roonie."_

_And Ron looked like he could faint..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Day With Some Harry**

Ron was as pale as the normal Draco and his jaw was reaching the ground.

"Erm... What?" asked Elise uncertainly. She seemed to be very very uncomfortable under Ron's intense staring.

"You... you are... are... you are..."

'And there he goes... the usual stammering.' thought Hermione. Out of the goodness of her heart, she managed to help him out of the awkward situation, "He meant that he was _utterly _surprised to know that you are a Roonie." She told Elise pleasantly.

"Oooh..." was her only reply.

Then, an extremely awkward silence followed.

No one spoke until Ron finally regained his normality and spoke, "Is Frigen Roonie your father?"

"Yes."

"Oooh..." was his only reply.

Silence seemed to be the top-pick of the five students in that room.

"Ahem!" _Someone _cleared his throat and he was Draco. "Elise, perhaps you would want me to show you to your common room?"

"Oh, um, OK." She said with a curt nod and turned to the trio, "So, maybe I'll see you in class on Monday?"

"Yeah, see you." They said in unison. Creepy, the way they do that together.

Draco then steered Elise out of the room, all the time trying to engage himself in a conversation with her.

'Prat.'

The portrait door shut with a 'wham' and it was only after that did the three dare to continue with their conversation.

"You were so rude..." Hermione began. Now, only God knows when she will finish with her ranting. Unless Mighty Harry stopped her.

* * *

The portrait door shut behind them and a whistle followed. It was unmistakably Artist Regarion's.

'I never saw him doing this to Granger.'

Draco shook himself off the thoughts as he pulled himself back into reality to survey the new transfer student who was under his care, according to Dumbledore. One word would suit everything about her: Splendid! He wondered if she's a veela... Well, he seldom believed in pretty girls at the first sight after he learnt about veelas, so he thought if she really was one, or at least a half-veela.

"You are a Pureblood, aren't you?" He asked straight to the point, but in a formal way.

The two of them who were strolling down the corridor, were gradually slowing down their pace and finally coming to a stop. Elise turned round to face Draco and they stayed like that for a few seconds before she finally answered. "Oh well, yeah. I'm a Pureblood. Can't be _purer_."

Draco noticed a bit of... what was that? Hesitation? Ya. He just noticed her hesitation.

Not being a very sensitive person, he carried on with his questionings, or more like interrogating. "I didn't know that Roonie was a Pureblood. The way he presents himself was... _eww_. It's just difficult to imagine that he could get linked with Pureblood. Are you sure he's pure too?"

And that was it. The end of their friendly conversation.

"I'm telling you, insensitive prick, that my father and I and my entire family are Purebloods! We are and we do present ourselves as nicely as the other _Purebloods_!" She screamed in his ears. Women can get really aggresive at times, and this time, Draco got a bruised knee.

"What the hell's that for?!" He groaned.

"For you being what you are and you saying what you said." Elise crossed both arms infront of her chest and scowled fiercely at him. He seemed to be in such a pathethic state, bending down and rubbing the stinging knee.

"Ow..." He only said this before lowering his glance to his knee.

'Did I really kicked that hard?' Suddenly, pity drowned the fury that was blazing furiously in her seconds before. "Are you OK?" Elise asked, unsure of how to approach him.

No reply.

"Talk to me."

No reply.

She let out an exasperated cry and went to help him up by his arm. Slowly and gently, she got him up from the floor and had him supported beside her. She was going to help him back to his room. Elise could not perform the spell (_mobilus corpus_) to move him around as she had forgotten how to do them.

Draco wore a smirk on his face. It was hidden from Elise's view as his hair was simply covering his entire handsome face.

He_ liked _her.

* * *

Ron had left earlier to go to the library with Ginny. They had been very wierd recently, visiting library as frequently as they visit the toilet each day. Their act caught Harry and Hermione's attention and when they approached the brother and sister the question, the Weasleys would never fail to divert Harry and Hermione's attention to minor events like the article on _Exploding Warts_ (guess who wrote it) in the Daily Prophet. Wonder when they became so stupid.

"So Harry, how're you and Cho?" Hermione asked him_ the _question cautiously, without lookig at him.

"Fine."

That was too simple an answer and she expected more from her best friend. "And...?" She prompted.

"We're... we broke off last year when she left school." Everything was said in one breath and very unclearly but Hermione still managed to get the gist of it. Something Harry did not expect her to.

"Oh... Am I allowed to ask a why?" Her curiosity was always hard to contain.

"You just asked it already." Harry said teasingly and his face broke into a nice, warm smile but it turned serious later as he remembered Hermione's question. "I thought I don't feel like being with her anymore. I don't really know the real reason behind the break up, honestly. Perhaps she's not my type." He shrugged his shoulders at this, "Reasons could get simpler as time goes by, you see, you grow to have more 'understandings' for complicated reasons which makes your mind think it was simple. But in actual fact, they are still complicated." At the confused look on Hermione's face, he started to think of a simpler explanation. "Let's just say that there's a very complicated reason behind the break up. Ok?"

"Um... Yea. But what's the reason again?" she shot Harry an inquisitive look.

Harry smiled. This was her."There's this someone who made me feel like she's the only one deserve of all my love for a girlfriend. She made me special, assisted me, guided me, cared for me... She's more important than Cho. I only realised how much I loved her during the summer holidays..." Harry stared into the depth of Hermione's auburn eyes which had thousands of emotions racing past. Everything was beautiful in that instant.

The staring contest continued until they were interrupted by a sudden knock on the portrait door.

"I'll get it!" said the blushing Hermione who was getting up from her seat. 'He couldn't be referring to me... could he?'

As Hermione unlocked the door, she found the '_sickly_' Draco leaning comfortably against the smaller-sized Elise. "I guess I can leave him to you." Elise said quickly and pushed the 'burden' into Hermione's arms. "He's injured in the knee and I don't know the location of the hospital wing." She gave Hermione all the neccessary informations and sped down the corridor.

After making sure Elise's completely gone, she took a big step backwards and let Draco fell rather uglily with a loud _thud_ onto the floor. Hermione spun round to get to Harry when a hand gripped her ankle. She let out a soft gasp of surprise although she had expected that from _sore-loser-Malfoy_.

"Help me up!" Draco muttered through his clenched teeth.

"It's not like you can't get up by yourself! And even if you need help, say _the_ magic word." Hermione replied haughtily.

"Avada Kedavra?"

Hermione rolled her eyes skywards and tried to continue making her way back to her room when the grip on her ankle tighten into a vice-like grip. "Let go, parasite!"

"Hey!" Then, he climbed back to his feet as gracefully as ever (hands free of Hermione's ankle).

Hermione rolled her eyes at his attempt to act like he was really that graceful when he actually wasn't. It was such a sore to her eyes. "Oh please." She muttered insolently under her breath.

"I heard that." Draco said airily, "Of course, I don't expect Muggleborns like you to be able to understand the _sainthood_ of us, Purebloods, ..."

'Purebloods and Mudbloods theories again... Can't stand him.' Hermione cleared her throat and indicated that he should stop crapping too much.

"Hermione, what took you so long?" Harry asked out loud from Hermione's couch in her room.

"Patience, Potter." Draco mimicked the tone of the Professors. Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"I'm coming, Harry. Stay. There." She instructed.

Too late, Harry's already at the curtains near the entrance. He noticed Draco and greeted him coldly, "Malfoy." he recived a curt nod and smirk for it and Harry turned to Hemione, "Why is he here?"

"You should've asked me directly, I could've provided you with a better answer, Potter."

"Fine, and what is the answer?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh, how very matured indeed." Harry replied in his sarcasm-filled voice.

"He got hurt in his knee and Elise brought him back." Short and sweet, Hermione's typical answer when she got impatient. "Harry, let's get back in. Or why don't you take your work here so we can do it together?"

"Great idea." Harry agreed to it but someone didn't.

"I own half of the room too Granger, you should ask me if I allow him to work in this place." Draco butted in rather awkwardly as none of the others present in the room expected him to interrupt.

Hermione wore the expression she would when she was suddenly reminded of something-something _different_. "I thought you were hurt?"

"Huh?" Draco replied. "Oh, ow..." Draco carried on very fakely. "Ow, ow, ow... Now that you said it. Sigh, you shouldn't have reminded..."

"_Accio homeworks_." Harry said coolly and pieces of parchments zoomed into his outstretched hand in a while (the homeworks zoomed there through the opened windows, the Gryffindor Tower was just next to the Heads Common Room).

Hermione grinned widely at Harry, impressed at how cool he was when performing the charm and the decency of him to interrupt Draco in the midst of his groanings. Harry returned the grin in a sauve manner as the couple proceeded to the hearth where there was a large wooden desk for four to work on.

"Care to join?" Hermione asked evilly at Draco. As he opened his mouth to reply when Harry interrupted yet again.

"Oh no, Hermione. That was very inconsiderate of you." Harry said in a mock reprimanding tone, "You should know that Malfoys are prominent figures who are too busy to even bother us, why would they want to _join_ us?"

"Oh... How _very_ true..." Hermione cooed in the mistiest voice she could muster.

With this, Draco's already pinkish cheeks glowed to blood-red colour, making his face looked like there's no skin to cover up the blood.

"Granger..." He took in a deep breath, "Potter..." Another breath, "You both'll have hell to pay! Get out Potter. I and Granger need to plan something the _Heads_ should. Now! Out!" Draco yelled. Looked like Harry and Hermione had gone to the correct length.

"Harry, I'll look you up in a while." Hermione promised as she led Harry to the door and bade him goodbye.

The door shut, Hermione turned to find Draco right... ...

* * *

**A/N: **I've nothing much to write for A/N now... And if you want the next chapter up fast, **REVIEW**!!!

**Love,  
fionger**


	7. With a Serpent

**Disclaimer:** I feel like capitalizing the whole thing here... I simply don't own them!! It's a sad thing I know, so don't keep reminding me of that!!

* * *

_  
"Harry, I'll look you up in a while." Hermione promised as she led Harry to the door and bade him goodbye._

_The door shut, Hermione turned to find Draco right......_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: With a Serpent**

... in the middle of leaning close to her. In fact, he was already leaning very closely to her. He sniffed his nose, hard. 'Hmm... Lavender... How soothing.' He would've leant closer if not for the abrupt slap on his perfect acne-free face.

"What the... What do you think you are doing?" Draco ground the words through his tightly-clenched teeth.

"You are such a bastard! You ruined my supposed-to-be-wonderful first day of seventh year and now, my leisure time! Then, here you are sniffing at my _perfect_ hair-" Draco snorted at this, "-and you have a problem with that?-" She didn't really paused for an answer though, "-how dare you even get so close to me!" Hermione was panting after releasing the anger that was pressurizing her moments ago.

Draco, who was already very red (it's red, not pink now, so, beware!) in the face, did not take in everything from Hermione. The only exception was when he noted the 'my perfect hair', verbalised by a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor. He, instead, was revising the scene of _her_ hitting _him_. Each time the scene was replayed in his brain, the stinging in his cheek would go about like mad.

He balled his fist and bared his teeth, the Slytherin Serpent emerged...

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** This is a short chapter but please understand that it will be continued very shortly afterwards. However, I still think a little is a lot better than none! Agree?

**Smile**,  
**fionger**


	8. With a Serpent 2

**This is a part of Chapter 10. But I'll still call this Chapter 11 and the same title as the chapter before. Also, I don't see the need of Disclaimer in this chapter. **

* * *

_He balled his fist and bared his teeth, the Slytherin Serpent emerged..._

* * *

**Chapter 8: With a Serpent II**

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" He said in a dangerously low voice. Draco had been patient to listen to Hermione's complaints, and now was his turn to pour out his emotions that were threatening to explode in his filled-to-the-brim mind.

The angelic innocent look plastered to Hermione's face, in Draco's point of view, was such a pain to look at. It was quite... correction, _very_ nice to admire, and it was this that left him torn between love and hate for that woman. Her stubbornness and witty mind could make him _Avada Kedavra_ her; her innocence and simple mindedness could make his freezing heart melt and spirits soar.

"I _lectured_ you?" She replied quizzically.

"What else?" An eye of his rolled uncontrollably skywards, he thought it was another of his many inborn reflexes.

Hermione was puzzled, not by the question, but by her obedience. "The slapping?" Malfoys sure had the dominating power. Even people as strong as an above average Gryffindor (in terms of bravery) could be defeated by the supreme that had existed in every word they said, no matter how bad their attitude could, most of the time, be.

Draco drawled, but not before he sighed, "What gave you the audacity to hit me?" He paused to take in some breaths, "You know I'm not to be treated like that! And you think that I wanted these to happen? I didn't really mean to ruin things for you." Despite the current situation she's in, Hermione couldn't help but thought about those times in the past... He didn't _mean_ to ruin things for her? _Yeah, right_. "Frankly speaking, I was really, truly, genuinely, positively trying to know you better. Don't look at me like I was trying to do _what _to you!" He added when Hermione winced with disgust. "Maybe, I only wanted a more peaceful year as the Head Boy, didn't want to be involved in much trouble, you know. On with the issue on the slapping, " It hurt to say that, literally. Draco took out his posh dark oak wand.

"Change your wand yearly?" Hermione asked from the corner where she was cornered. :p

"Never you mind!" He sneered. "It's a custom for the Malfoys to never let people who let us down, get past unscathed." The trademark smirk, accompanied by the raise of his wand, appeared. It was not like the usual smirk she was accustomed to, the usual playful one, but instead, what took over was an evil kind of smirk. That never failed to bring shivers down Hermione, much to the satisfaction of Draco. "So, what _fun_ do you want?" He thought of something else and decided to add, "Of course, there would be not much fun in you without some... Cruciatus?"

Hermione can't hold it down anymore. "You are unbalanced in your mind _aren't_ you? To think you want to use an Unforgivable Curse on a fellow human being! That's the best Malfoys can do? Don't tell me only the illegal curses are fit for wizards and witches' use! You guys are pathetic. People like us could use legal duelling curses and win others in wand-fighting, but Malfoys and those Dark wizards can't seem to do that! They thought they were powerful, when they were actually timid and fearful. They hide inside the shell of darkness and lost themselves inside them. Look at Voldermort! Compare him with Dumbledore and see the significant difference! Both are powerful, but one is still greater that the other. Dumbledore never _really _abide by the laws, but hey, Voldie's _totally_ impossible! Unforgivable Curses are truly amazing, I agree with that, but use in on another human? _No way_!"

Draco said nothing. He conitnued to ransack Hermione's closet of emotions as he stared deep into her eyes. So that's what she thinks of him?

"Do you get me? I know you are going to follow your father's footsteps, being the vulnerable kid at home whose daddy says it all..."

"I'm not! You talked too much nonsense, Granger! Who told you I'm going to use Cruciatus? Who told you I'm like my father? And who the hell are you to lecture me yet again on life and things?" Wouldn't she get tired of nagging? Women!

"You mentioned Cruciatus and I was under the impression! Your behavior resembled your freaky father and I was just playing my part as a friend! It was known to the whole entire world that Malfoys are one of the vilest Pureblood family to ever walk on the Wizarding World despite all the riches they enjoyed!"

Her answers stunned him a bit. Wait. Did she say 'Malfoys are one of the vilest'? Oh my Merlin! "I don't want to talk to you now..." Draco let out slowly and softly. He sounded oddly like a mighty general who was returning to his country to report the defeat in his recent war.

Hermione processed the whole event into her brain. They were having a very heated argument, she knew, but the strange thing was he didn't want to continue. It was like he gave up on... something. She looked up from the ground to find the place Draco was at previously, empty. The click of the door announced the retirement of Draco back to his room.

Her eyes lingered round Draco's door for a while. Who was in the wrong, she didn't know. Perhaps she was being too protective of herself. Maybe it was him who changed so much that it was beyond her understanding. Or, he did not even change. Only that now, she got to know him better.

The latter seemed to be a better explanation for everything that happened not long before, and she settled with that.

* * *

The Slytherin fell heavily to the ground and laid there. No movement could be detected from him, people would have thought him as dead... but he was not.

Draco laid there and thought about what Hermione said. She was right. He had been obsessed in Dark Arts. However, that was in the past. He'd changed for the better already. She didn't know that, he could understand why, but still, she couldn't just jump to any conclusion. It hurt him. A lot... For Draco was clear about his feelings towards her... the love. Well, it could be an infactuation...

Since Hermione already started treating him as a friend, he thought he shoudn't be that harsh towards her just now. It wasn't her fault anyway.

Then, a long train of thoughts followed past...

Thinking through everything, he reached a decision.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm... Not a good chapter I can see. Perhaps some excitement in the next chappie? I'll consider that... OK. Really sorry for the late update! I had been busy with a lot of things! Just to name a few, there's this thingy called rehearsals and lots of homeworks and projects. Argh.

* * *

**Smile,  
fionger**

**P.S: REVIEW!**


	9. The Day of Confessions and More

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

_Thinking through everything, he reached a decision._

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Day of Confessions  
**_And A Finding_

Troubled by the recent terrible changes in her common roommate, Hermione wanted to relieve herself of stress. The only way to do that, was to get someone to hear her out. After a few milliseconds of fussy choosing, the best candidate on her mind was...

Hermione was speeding down the corridors of the Gryffindor's Tower when she caught a glimpse of red hair turning round a corner which led to a stairway. She wasted no time and sprinted in the red head's direction, for fear of losing a companion to hear her out... Wow, she _was_ desperate!

"Ron! Ron Weasely! Wait up!" She coughed out in between her pantings. Hmm... Exercising was down onto her To Do list.

"Hermione?!" He gasped in mild surprise, anxiety mingled with his tone, "I'm in a sort of hurry... but what can I do for you?" Ron grinned politely.

"Oo... kay." She struggled to get her 'kay' out. "I need to see Harry, where..."

"Here." Harry's voice rang from the stairway. "What can I do for the pretty Head Girl?" He asked gently and teasingly, not wanting to make Hermione feel uncomfortable.

At this point of time, Ron had miraculously vanished (not literally) without a trace. The strange thing was that the pair of Aurors-to-be were not aware of it. 'Great!'... That was from Ron.

Harry took Hermione by her arm and led her to a more secluded place when a first-year Hufflepuff passed by, looking as lost as Neville looked most of the time. He went over to a dusty and creaky step of the staircase which led to... He'll check it up later with the Marauder's Map later. Feeling comfortable with the _seat_, Harry faced Hermione as he patted the space next to him. This action caused dust to rise from that step and pollute the surrounding air before drifting off to another place to again, pollute air. Whatever. This action was actually to beckon Hermione over.

"So... What's it?" He asked as Hermione approached the seat.

"Nothing... It's no big deal..." She turned away to avoid eye contact for she knew the piercing green eyes of his could see through her lie. She did not really know why, but she just gobbled all that was meant to be shared into her rather empty stomach when her eyes met Harry's. If only it could be used to fill stomachs like food, she wondered when was the last time she fed herself something... Well, she just had to treat it as a diet. Though anyone who had seen her present state would think that a diet was very unnecessary.

"Come on..." Harry gave her a friendly back rub as he cooed soothingly. His emerald green eyes were flashing with concern behind his (cute) glasses. "You wouldn't want to get sick with all those worries bottled up... Or do you not feel right to talk to me about it?"

Hermione thought, 'Why did I want to talk to a guy about another guy?' She found it wierd to talk to Harry about things like that. However, she blurted everything out... "Malfoy had changed! Well, I think so, and the worst thing is that he was changing for the _good_! ..."

"Don't let Ron hear that! It'd be too shocking for him." Harry interrupted as he felt like it.

Hermione did not mind his last statement and continued, "But later as I think more about it, I... I..." She couldn't find the right word to say. "I'm not even sure if he really _did_ change! It's just that I thought maybe that was what he was like all the time, only that I get to know him better... Give me your opinions."

Then, Hermione just kept ranting on Draco Malfoy until the evening, when dinner was about to be served in the Great Hall. She did not even realise the wierd expression Harry wore throughout her story. It was a mixture of jealousy and _agony_.

Harry headed down for the Hall while Hermione said she wanted to refresh herself a bit before strolling back to her Common Room.

* * *

A talk with Harry was a pretty nice experience, though that was not the first time she had confided most of her stuffs into him (they had a looooonnnnggg chat once during their sixth year when she treated Harry to a dinner, it was like a date, um, sort of).

He advised Hermione, "Draco Malfoy being good just sound ridiculous to me... I'm not prejudiced or something, or maybe I am... Anyways, he had a _bad_ Death Eater as a father. No matter what, be cautious when you're with him... He could be... up to_ something_" but he ended all his comments with, "... he could really be nice, but you just be careful. Too bad you get to live with him alone in that room with no protections from us". Hmm... It sounded as sour as an unripe lime (I'm not sure if it does taste _very very very very_ sour).

Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner after a quick, relaxing shower. Feeling refreshed and energized, she put on a big, bright smile on her face as she proceeded to her House table. Everything was right! Neville was keeping an eye out for Snape while having his steak; Ginny was into one of her beauty magazines while feeding herself a spoon of diet sauce; Ron was wolfing down his tarts like there's no tomorrow; Dumbledore was smiling down at his students...

"Hermione, it took you so long to reach here." Harry 'reprimanded'.

"Hi Harry. Sorry, I went to bathe, you see..."

"Hahah... I know, there's a strong smell of lavender. Eat something?"

"Yea, what 'bout you?"

"I'm done with the food. I bet the elves were slacking down there, the food was not up to their usual..." Harry was shot a reproachful look, so he decided to end his remark in an unheardable mutter.

* * *

Harry stared at Hermione as she sipped her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"How long does it take for an average teen like you to finish up her plate of salad, a mini Cauldron Cake, a half-size pudding and two goblets of pumpkin juice?" Harry inquired quizzically.

Hermione really did the calculation, but it was done casually for she did not set her full attention on it. Plus, her calculationing skills were so good that she rarely miscalculate anything. Then, she replied, sounding bored, "If eaten in a rush, the meal would be completed in less than fifteen minutes and fifty three point one second. If the speed of eating was moderate, it would take twenty-two minutes. If eaten at snail's pace, it would take exactly thirty minutes!"

"Great," drawled Harry, he continued with a yawn and a look at the watch, "one more minute."

"Hermione, still not done? My, look around you." Ron mocked incredulously. It was true that the hall now consist of less than ten people, including them... Hey, but she needed to truly be able to appreciate the food prepared full-heartedly by the poor, dutiful elves. Plus, she was happy!

After eternity, she was done with the food and finally focused all her attention on the boys. "What's up, boys?"

'Exactly thirty minutes.' Harry thought.

"Something _was_ up, but not much's at the moment. Nothing more serious than Dumbledore falling down a flight of steps, I guess." Ron said. A distant tumbling sound and a muffled groan filled the place as if on cue.

"Okay. What was up before this, then?" Hermione asked, interested in the topic.

"Malfoy."

"What?" She suddenly remembered she had not seen Malfoy around since he left in the middle of their arguments.

"Never mind, actually." Harry cast off the topic of the prick in his heart. "Hermione, care to join me with a night stroll near the lake?" It was near curfew, but the defination of curfew in the trio's dictionary, was nothing more than a word made up of six pathetic letters.

"Sure!" She gazed into Harry's eyes and lost herself in it...

This allowed time for Ron to slip away, back into his own Common Room. He's_ not_ stupid.

* * *

There was a misty glow of light surrounding the lake as the water reflected moonlight from the new crescent above. Owls hooted, crickets played their creaky songs and toads croaked to the 'music'. The Whomping Willow could be seen in the distant, looking as harmless as ever. Thoughts ran back to the third year when Hermione and Harry had been working close to ensure the trio's survival as they fought through the deadly branches of the Willow's to a world of truth on Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and more.

Harry and Hermione settled under a raintree-like tree as they peer into the starry night sky. Hermione turned to her right and saw, to her amazement, a Frinskin Bush! Wasn't it suppose to be extinct?

"Harry..." She whispered like she was afraid that the bush would get frightened and escape.

"Hmm...?" He answered lazily with his eyes closed in a relaxed manner. Hermione turned to him and found his peaceful, sleepy, angelic face.

She could not answer him. For the moment, she forgot cleanly about the Frinskin Bush.

Harry opened his eyes and turned to Hermione when he did not hear her answer. "What was it, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and looked away instantly, still not answering his question. She'd decided to forget about the bush for then...

Harry, on the other hand, tugged the corners of his lips, forming a smile. Despite the size of the crescent, it's light was enough to show the crimson cheeks of Hermione.

"Actually, I had been thinking about this for a long time..." He said, resting a hand behind his head.

During Harry's long pause, Hermione could not help but open her mouth to ask, "What?"

He smiled all-knowingly. "Nothing. Do you have something to tell me?" Note the imitation.

"No." She replied almost immediately after being questioned.

"You can't lie, Hermione. You know that. Especially when it comes to such matters, your looks, tone and actions would all betray you..."

"Like real!" She rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle.

"Hermione, I love you." Harry confessed admidst her giggles. This resulted his words to muffle.

"Sorry?" She grinned.

Since he could say it once, why not twice? "I said, I love you." He paused to observe for any change in Hermione's face. "Remember what I told you earlier today? Well, I suppose you know who that girl I was referring to. The girl who truly touched my heart. I would have confessed then, if not for the distractions."

"Harry... I... I don't know what to say." Hermione believed her feelings towards this boy. She felt that the feelings were mutual, or... what?

"Just tell me your feelings. What are thinking of now?" He sounded hurried as patience began to ebb out of him. Not that he was irritated with Hermione's unenthusiastic response, it was that he had been waiting a month for this day already.

Hermione inhaled deeply, "Harry, I think I... love you too... Though I don't know when I..."

He need not hear more. Hermione was lifted off the ground by him as they spinned together in the cool night's air. This was the life.

* * *

**Important A/N: **For fear of losing DMHG readers, I am not doing a Harry/Hermione fic (at least I think so)!! Please continue to read...

* * *

It had been almost a month already and their relationship was going steady. Hermione told Harry that their relationship was to be kept a secret till the day she was comfortble to announce and he agreed. He practically agreed to everything she mentioned... Um... Almost.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster asked to see the Heads. Please report to his office as soon as possible. I'll be calling on Mister Malfoy now. Do wait patiently if you do not find the Headmaster in the office." Professor McGonagall instructed. Harry heard it as they were together, in the Great Hall, for lunch.

She let out a sigh and shook her head at Harry and Ron. "You heard her. See you in class, guys!" And she left, with a hardly-noticeable wink at Harry.

* * *

"Twisted Toffees." The gargoyles sprang aside and admitted Hermione. She stepped onto the spiral staircase leading to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was not in when she entered the office, its doors were left opened. The former Headmasters and Mistresses were all sleeping soundly in their picture. Fawke's no where in sight to. Perhaps he was on another assignment.

Hermione wandered around the office, she had not had a chance to do this before, so, she decided to take a look for Harry said it was a fascinating place. The circular office seemed to hold more than what it appeared to, like it had inner depths. Hermioe looked around a cabinet filled neatly with exotic objects ranging from a spiky quill (at least it seemed like a quill) to tiny quivering balls (not a Snitch).

One thing caught Hermione's attention. It was a book! Well, what else but books?

It was entitled... Some funny characters which Hermione did not know, but something made her attracted to it. This pocket-sized book was only the size of her palm (thus pocket-sized) but was as thick as a normal Muggles' dictionary when opened up. It had been placed with a Compress Charm. The first page of the book was filled with characters, and so was the next other pages.

She might not know what it was talking about, but she would be able to understand it later. She had her way. The golden characters on the yellowing parchments shone brightly as her fingers touched them tenderly.

Creak.

The doors she had closed opened and revealed the owner of the office and a smart young boy whom Hermione had not been in contact with, literally, since about a month ago. They had not been talking. She smiled at the Headmaster as she gently drop the book down.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Hermione greeted and join Draco infront of Dumbledore's office table. "Good afternoon, Malfoy."

Draco returned it with a curt nod and Dumbledore boomed a 'hello'.

He stated the day's topic of discussion clearly. It was on the Inter House Gaming Day, which they called the gaming day for short. IHGD was a downright disgusting name!

* * *

**A/N: **I solemnly swear that this chapter has got plots inside! And I apologize for not updating for such a long time! **bookwrom-2111** was right. This story (and the author) is starting to lag (ok, it's already lagging). Sorry. But I wasn't slacking or what. My PC crashed and I was 'devastated'. However, I spent time plotting offline so that once the PC's recovered, I can set to work right away. And here I am! Don't get your hopes high now for I have to re-repair the PC again. It stupidly downloaded viruses unknowingly. Ta-ta.

**Now now people, REVIEW!!! Or I shall update the story one chapter per month...**

Joking.

**Smile,********  
fionger**


	10. Let's Work?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own it.

* * *

_  
He stated the day's topic of discussion clearly. It was on the Inter House Gaming Day, which they called the gaming day for short. IHGD was a downright disgusting name!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Let's Work?**

After recording down all of the details of the discussion earlier on, Draco walked briskly to the dungeons for the Advanced Potions which was to be held with the Gryffindors. Aware of a Mudblood's presence, he remained cool and silent at all times though he had a strong urge to talk to her. They can't stay away from each other for too long... right?

"Ahem." The egotistical Draco pretended.

Hearing this, Hermione made a response, "Ahem."

"Ahem." This was more _improved_ than his previous 'ahem'.

"Ahem." She chuckled at their childishness and made no more comments.

Draco felt his heart 'glow' and he resisted a wave of urge to chuckle. Yucks! How can a Malfoy chuckle. Isn't it too girlish?

Taking one last giant stride, he arrived at the dungeons and was greeted by a horrible sight...

Snape was patting Nevilles's head and praised him for scoring an Exceeds Expectations! The worst of the worst had happened, what else couldn't? A Slytherin would be in love with a Mudblood any minute now! Well... 

Noticing the pair's _untimely_ arrival, Snape greeted them curtly and randomly gave them a seat at the very end of the classroom where Ron and Harry were seated, much to Draco's dismay. Then, he continued with his praisings until the chirrups of a certain bird brought his senses back and he continued with the lesson. 

Things went smoothly afterwards... Except for Snape and Neville who were still as abnormal as ever.

* * *

Hogwarts students stampeded out of the hall and headed for their own Common Room. 

Draco weaved in and out of the crowd when finally, he was _almost_ alone in the lonely corridor.

"Hello." A cool feminine voice echoed through the whole corridor.

Draco spun round and saw Elise. "Oh, hi." He sounded dejected, obviously. Disappointed that it wasn't _someone_ else.

"Hahah... Talk to her then. I don't think you still mind the blood difference now, do you?" Elise said, noticing the tinge of bitterness mixing with his silent greeting.

"Well..." Draco started, but his words got caught in his throat, "Hey, wait. How'd you know?" He approached suspiciously.

Elise looked startled for a split second but resumed her elegance later. "I know you know how I knew. It's just that you wouldn't believe it."

"Whatever."

"So...?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to talk or what?" He could be so stupid sometimes.

"I'm talking!" He exclaimed incredulously.

"I mean, talking to her." She said slowly, mimicking the speed of a mother talking to her one year old child.

"Yea, I'll be talking to her..." 'sometime in the future' He added in his thoughts.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat dangerously, as though warning him to not even think of that. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you two as a couple. See you tomorrow." Elise left with a blown kiss. Well, he knew he was attractive.

* * *

Hermione was on one of her trip to the bathroom again. Sigh. Women! 

Draco Malfoy passed by the round working table and noticed a peculiar book. It was small, had golden characters imprinted on it, and looked extremely old... Wait a second, where had he seen these characters before? Could it be...

"Malfoy." Hermione's disturbed voice reached his ears, "Get your hands off _my _book!"

"Where did you get this from?" He asked, interested in the characters that shone brightly when his fingers touched it.

Hermione did not answer, she stood there and glared at him with every ounce of hate she could muster.

"Women, I asked where you got this from." Draco asked as he ignored the death glare and continue with his examinations.

"Dumbledore's office."

That trademark, irriating smirk was smacked onto his face again. "My, my. Look at our beloved Head Girl here, can't believe she actually steals... Luckily I used the best locking charm on my door. Who knows what she could do to my room?" Finally, Draco gently laid the book on the table and turned to Hermione for a little chat. He suddenly had a strange feeling... Like she was a stranger... But something still remains... Some more feelings...

"Did you realise something?"

"What?" Asked the supposedly Know-it-All-Granger.

"That we had not been talking to each other?"

"Yea. What's wrong with it? Did you miss those times we wasted on bickerings and childish wand-fights?" Hermione said miserably. She knew their relation wasn't good.

"Of course not! I just missed you." Then, he gaped at his stupidity, his pale face flushed.

If his reactions were too big, then I do not know how to describe Hermione's. Well, actually I do know of a simple word to describe it... She simply fainted.

* * *

"Granger! Granger!" For that short moment, Hermione thought she was in the Heavens... And that lovely guy infront of her was an angel, her guardian angel, not to mention that he was a very good-looking one. Sad to say, she had to come back to reality where rocks are harder than clouds. No idea what I'm talking about? 

"I thought you were dead. Phew." Draco sighed, relieved that she finally woke up. Why did she have to faint anyway? Overly excited to hear that he missed her?

Must be.

He was being idiotic agian... She? Dead? "I'm better off dead. It's worst to be stuck with you here..."

"Ouch, that hurts." He replied plainly.

A dreadful silence followed. But when Hermione broke it, Draco'd rather her stay silent.

"Why did I faint in the first place?" She asked innocently.

"I think it's because you found me too attractive for you to handle." Draco said in a wise tone when he's being stupid... again.

"Luckily I just ate something, if not, I'd be vomiting blood." Hermione realised Draco had the brain of a _banana_. "I know!"

"You do?" It sounded hoarse. It took all his might to get that out.

"You said you missed me! Geez Malfoy..." Hermione shot, "I'm so humiliated!"

"Hold it!" Draco stared at that Mudblood disbelievingly, "You should be feeling flattered, okay?"

"I thought you hated me..." She looked down at her robes... Why didn't she notice that it had always bore a stitch there? How interesting...

"I don't know..." The atmosphere in the room was getting tensed...

The two held eye contact for like eternity. The warm brown eyes stared into the cool greyish blue. The warmth melting the ice of his heart. He leant closer and closer to her, never breaking the eye contact. Any minute now, Draco's lips will be on hers. Hermione waited for him to approach... Harry!

She quickly grabbed_ the_ book and held it up, before his and her eyes. "Do you know the characters here? They are a bit wierd... and I still could not work out their meaning."

Being forcefully pulled back into the reality notice how many times I used 'reality'? I, myself, am tired of it already, Draco studied the characters carefully. All the time thinking that he will get his chance later, but meanwhile, he had to concentrate on what was_ infront_ of him.

"Ok, I'll not hide the truth away from you, I do know a bit about the characters here. It was taught in the Advanced Arithmency, though the professor only mentioned a bit of it... Interpreting what he said from a different angle, he mentioned where these characters could be found. But looking more into it, it's not of much help, actually. You see, it's in the Restricted Section. Hey, didn't you pay attention in class?"

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

"I did!" But not recently, romancing can be so distracting!

Draco shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Malfoy, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Can you help me with the _simplifying_ of this book's contents? Please?" Hermione did not put on a puppy dog face, she could not do it infront of Draco. He was a Slytherin afterall.

He was considering her proposal a bit...

**After 5 minutes...**

They were meeting in their common room the next day at eleven pm to sneak into the library for a peek...

"Hello,_ Partner_!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the one day's delay, I was busy. I swear. Please believe me... Not much to say, just keep reviewing. I just reflected on myself, I think I should not be so stubborn. I will not persuade you all to review (at least I will not persuade as much as in the present) anymore. 

****

**RR,  
fionger**

**P.S: **I apologize for the shortness of the chapter...


	11. I Love You

**Disclaimer: **I own everything... believe me and you'll be sent to a hospital for the mentally _incurable_, in other words, the mentally incurable.

* * *

_They were meeting in their common room the next day at eleven pm to sneak into the library for a peek..._

_"Hello, Partner!"_

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Love You  
**(sorry, I know this is a typical title)

Back in his room, Draco nearly killed himself while trying to slap himself to _WAKE UP_. Though it was sad thing to say, he had to admit... He _was _stupid. Sigh. Luckily no one else was there to witness a Pureblood trying to kiss a Mudblood. If someone did see it, and the news ever reached Lucius's ears... Let's not talk about it (shudders).

Whatever it is, he still did _not_ kiss her. Draco suddenly felt like there was a lump in his throat. It's not that saddening, was it? So now, what he needed to worry most about is the partnership between he and Hermione. He was a bit rash to agree to her proposal. Also, she did not say that she's giving him any benefits...

All these only proved ONE thing, he was very stupid.

* * *

The day had been a quiet one for it was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Draco and Hermione decided to stay in their common room to study more on the book.

"... he had said that this sort of characters were used to make powerful curses or prophecies..." Draco informed.

"Really?" Asked the doubtful Hermione. 'hmm...'

"Yup! Judging the looks of this books, it must be from the Royalties of the ancient times..."

The discussion continued until dinner time. They headed for the hall together and only parted way at the entrance. Some students turned wide-eyed when they saw them together, but many others did not think much of it for they could be discussing about things the Heads would. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron were not intelligent enough to be in the latter group.

"Hermione! Of all the people here, why him?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron! I was discussing some things with him." Hermione defended. "You're not going to speak for him, will you?" She pleaded with her boyfriend.

"I dunno." Replied the green-eyed monster.

"Come on..." She tugged her sleeves playfully...

"You know, I'd bet you two are dating!" Ron suddenly voiced his opinions.

The blushing teenagers turned back to their food.

* * *

At about ten plus in the night, Hermione and Draco were already there, full-dressed for the event.

"You're early." She said, quirking a light brow up in the direction of Draco.

"You too." He smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk, "Why? Can't wait to see me? Gosh... Even my mirror's cracking whenever it reflected me. It says that I'm too charming for it."

"More like you're too mirror-cracking-ly ugly. Correction, did I say ugly? I meant _hideous_." Hermione replied, causing smoke to rise up from Draco (ok, I know it's very parodic).

Hermione pushed past him as she made her way to her couch where the 'Book of Wierd Golden Characters That Shine When Touched' was lying comfortably. "Excuse _me_."

The feel of her on his arm... that tingling sensation that would not leave... made him realise her _texture_, her fragrance, her _heavenly _form. Draco indulged himself in her. He often wondered, 'How would it be like to get a _feel_ of her...?' He's a man. A man has desires. And _she_ was one of his desires.

Not realising the fact that his legs were carrying him to that sick desire of his, Draco filled his mind with her pictures... It's good to be able to imagine, you know? However light his footsteps were, it could never get past Hermione's sharp and alert ears.

"What?" She cut in, simply. Her face acting as a gun, she loaded bullets of annoyance and shot them forcefully into Draco. "Get to work, we haven't got all day, you know?"

"Hermione..." He let slip of the name but took no notice of it. It came so naturally... So naturally that he thought her name was meant to be there for _him_ to use. Draco ignored the complexions cast on her face, "I'd been bottling it all up for Hell knows how long and I'd decided to vent them out, for sanity's sake." He paused to find appropriate words for verbalization. Because the confession was not rehearsed beforehand, he could only manage...

"I love you."

* * *

**Hermione's Inner Thoughts:**

'My, I know I'm attractive, but... Ok, let's not get too _high _now.

He loved me. All these years of Mudblood here and Mudblood there... He loved me!

Hey, what's that dry lump in the throat for? Could I be feeling the same for him... (Harry's image popped up) No, wait. There's Harry. I'm his. Sorry, it should be, his mine. Argh. It sounds wierd! So I'l settle with 'I'm his' for the time being.

Ok, the question. 'What would you do/say when Draco Malfoy confessed his love for the infamous Mudblood?'

Answer: Yes, I think I can just tell him about Harry and me first... If he were to ask me to choose between him and Harry... I'll... I'll... Oh, I'll say I need to be excused for the lavatory! Clever witch!

**End of Hermione Thoughts**

* * *

The intense gaze of the steel-gray eyes was too pressurizing for her, so she quickly thought up of what to say before she goes nuts. "What do you want me to say? Or rather, what do you expect me to say?"

"That you loved me too? And that you would gladly dump that Boy Who Sucked to be with me?" Draco suggested hopefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine. If you like that as the answer."

This infuriated Draco, she made him sound like a shameless guy _begging_ for love. "Hey. I'm asking for _your_ answer, not mine."

"I can't bear to break your heart!" She cried out.

That was heart-shattering enough... Potty-head sucked. "Try elaborating more on your point, wouldn't you?" Draco asked in a forced, calm voice.

"I have Harry now, what else can I say? I'm his. His mine. It's simple, isn't it? He even dumped Cho for me! He waited for me, he watched over me, he _cared_ for me." Hermione felt that she nearly screamed at the last word. Her emotions were running high!

"Don't make it sound like I don't care for you!" It wasn't fair!

"What? You consider taunting as caring? How about naming people with horrible things? You call them _caring_? Go and revise with your dictionary, Malfoy." Hermione retorted.

He gave up on that point, he knew he did not do much to care for her, not as much as Harry did. "Listen to your heart, Granger. Don't go out with Potter just for the sake of thanking or repaying him! For Merlin's sake, it's not about charity work!"

"It wasn't a charity to begin with! I did have feelings for him..."

"What if you got confused with your feelings? What if you mixed 'love' and 'like' together? What if he's not your guy and I am?!"

"I refuse to answer all of your 'what if'! It's not even true to life!" Hermione fell gently into one of the chairs around the working table.

"Come on... Why can't we talk things nicely over a cup of tea?" Then, he _accio_ed a tray full of tea and cookies into the room. Luckily nothing spilt on the way (he knew it from the sparkles of the tray), or Filch will be after his pure blood. "Here." He offered a steaming cup of tea to Hermione.

She looked up and peered over his shoulders to find out the time from the antique grandfather clock before accepting his offer. Sipping the warm tea, she asked, "What made you love a Mudblood?"

He did not expect this.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll leave the long, boring, crapping A/N blank-er than usual, ok? But do review if you have the time and energy to...

Oh, sorry for the _lack of words _in this chapter, again. It's the quality that matters... (though I doubt the quality very much too)! 

****

**Love,  
fionger**

**P.S: Stay Tuned!**


	12. I'll Take You On!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this. I mean, of course I don't own this!

**A/N:  
**To readers who had read the chapters on the past life only:  
You might have noticed the change in the story... The number of chapters and things. I even edited some of the chapters. Hope it doesn't get worser and worser. Anyway, my editing does **not **affect the flow of the story, trust me. So you can jolly well continue with chapter 13. The original chapter 1 to 3 will be up after I'm done with this story. 

Any comments on such a change, please inform me either by emailing (put the subject as 'from fanfic. net') or reviewing.

* * *

_  
She looked up and peered over his shoulders to find out the time from the antique grandfather clock before accepting his offer. Sipping the warm tea, she asked, "What made you love a Mudblood?"_

_He did not expect this._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: I'll take you on!**

"What can I say?" Sigh. He took so long to answer her _simple _question. "There's no reason... to _love_..." Draco's normally cool, stormy gray eyes were filled with love... and _lust_ as they pierced through Hermione's soul. She felt warm. She felt so warm under his gaze. How is it possible?

His eyes were supposed to be used for freezing everyone's heart... But it warmed her up. It felt abnormally nice. Really. And the eyes were seeing through every part of her mind... her soul. Hermione felt that she was so _exposed _to him, how she wished he'd stop that!

Seeing that he absolutely had no intention to let her off, she decided to make the first move. So, Hermione tilted her head to avoid his eyes.

Unfortunately, Draco held up his hand and prevented her from turning away by holding onto her left cheek firmly but gently. "Don't. Move." He cautioned. How he longed for her...

So, again, he shifted towards her. Slowly, and gradually, the distance between them was pulled shorter and shorter, still.

As Hermione felt so tensed and rooted to her chair, she reacted to the situation quickly.

She twisted and turned under his grasp, trying to get free.

No such luck.

Draco had been training as a Seeker for at least six or seven years already. If her reflexes were to be faster than his, he could just end his life by choking on his saliva. Draco immediately 'sprung' into action and held her head more firmly, his left hand had been set to work too.

So, the whole picture at the moment was like this:

Draco grabbed her right wrist; his right hand still on her head (it had shifted to the back of her head, since dunno-when); his lips were on Hermione's; and Hermione still had not given up on _twisting and turning_.

The kiss was hard and it hurt. The impatient Draco kept trying to stick his tongue into her mouth by prying her lips open with his tongue whilst she tried to press them together full-forced. How could he be so rough?

'If he did it nicely, I might consider letting him continue... Oh, _bad _Hermione!'

Whenever she turned her head vigorously, his lips will part with hers and so, she would shout, "Malfoy, you freak! Stop! Stop!"

This whole kissing lasted for only seven seconds when finally, after all the struggling, she did it! Yeah!

Hermione used her free foot to step onto his bare toes. Draco yelled hysterically. Wow, now she knew that was his sensitive spot. He let Hermione go and they both fell onto the carpeted floor, for some reason.

The Head Girl scrambled to her door and got up to brush herself off all the dust before turning to Draco (he was still whimpering and whining over his few sore toes) and said in a rather disappointed voice, "I think we have to talk... after the both of us'd calm down." She added and took out her wand, which was deep in her pocket, to open her door.

Draco's whines were gradually being taken over by the night's quietness. The Head Boy looked at her door, he remembered the disappointment in her soft, hurt voice. Then, guilt raided his mind.

* * *

Harry was dejected, sad beyond words and boiling with anger. 

What a nerve that git had!

However, he felt that Hermione had had enough to handle for the day, so he should just let her be alone in her room. He'll be back to look her up in the morning, just before he leave for Hogsmeade with some other friends.

And if he sees that Malfoy lurking around the place when he comes for Hermione, he'll make sure Malfoy has hell to pay!

(It was the first Hogsmeade Visit of the year the following day, which happens to be a Sunday. Um, I did try to check with my other chapters, but the problem is that I still couldn't remember if I wrote anything on the first Hogsmeade Visit of the year, if I did, tell me, please...)

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Harry greeted Hermione with that cheerful grin he had always wore since they had been going steady. 

(Let me make this clear. Harry got the key from Hermione, so he could enter her room freely.)

She peeked through her narrowed eyes and saw her dearest boyfriend. She felt relieved with him around and returned him a grin.

"Wake up! Come on..." He started to drag Hermione. But she kept falling onto the bed again and again. "Don't make me do this, Hermione..." Harry flashed an evil grin.

This made Hermione open her eyes wide. She knew what he was going to do, just by his mischievous tone.

Soon, laughters sounded in the cozy room as Harry tickled Hermione at her sides. "Harry! Harry!" She gasped amidst her laughter, "Ok, I'll rise and shine, I -hahah- promise!"

"That's my girl." And he bent to kiss her lightly on the lips. It brought back certain memories. Like what happened yesterday. The three of them (Draco, Hermione, Harry) all knew about it. And yet Harry would not let anyone know what he knew.

* * *

It was really nice to see the crowd in the Hall. Everyone was so alive with energy. Everyone was ready to start the day. 

"Harry! Hermione! Why is it that you are both so... late?" Ron asked. Then, he made a funny expression, it was like what a cartoon character would look like if he thought up of an idea and a light bulb appear next to the character's head. "I know!" He continued, "You both _are_ dating." He commented in a very very serious tone.

Hermione did not blush, she just said, "Ron, I seriously think that your IQ had improved tremendously over the summer holidays..." Then, she munched on the crunchy side of the toast.

Harry stared at her in alarm... 'I always thought that she wanted the others to not know about our dating till she's comfortable?' He asked himself, before answering himself again, 'Ah... She's comfortable already... But what maked her so? It couldn't be because of yesterday... Could it?'

Ron took the information rather lightly, he just shrugged and said smugly, "My IQ had always been sooooooooo good!"

"So, Hermione...?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" She replied coolly.

"Can I...?" Harry asked again... although he did not complete his sentence, Hermione got the message.

She smiled in a too-sweetly manner and faced Harry, "What do you think?"

"No." Sigh. He had expected it, so he turned back to his food.

Hermione smiled innocently at Harry. "Don't sulk. It's still early in the morning and you want to begin the day with such an ugly sulk? Are you _that _unhappy?"

"Obviously." Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione snickered, "Ok. So what can I do to make you happy?"

"Nothing."

"Come on..." Hermione giggled. He's such a nice guy to bully, um, not that she bullied him often... Ok, she did tease him once in a while.

"Ah... I see two lovey-doveys (sp?) having breakfast together... How nice." Draco sneered (more at Harry).

"Why? Are you jealous or something?" Harry stood up, infront of his sweetheart.

He smirked, "Why would I be jealous?"

"You son of a bitch, get back to your own house table. Must you make me _puke_ even before I touch my food?" Harry taunted. Hermione thought that was _impressive_.

Draco chose to ignore his question and frowned, "Potter, would you please make way? I have to get through."

Harry looked behind him. "Why can't you use the other side of the table to get through?"

"Malfoys don't waste time with lowly people like you." He retorted simply and grabbed Hermione's wrist. She yelped but he just pulled her and said in an urgent whisper, "I have to talk to you."

Right at this moment, Harry got out his wand and aimed it right at Draco's head. "Don't you dare. Let go of her."

Draco turned around. He no longer feared wands, so he quickly pulled out his own and pointed it at Harry. "You can't make me."

The three pupils were not aware of all the eyes that were on them. Well, you can't blame the pupils, a fight between the two most famous guy in school would definitely be more fun than Hogsmeade.

Hermione's eyes pleaded with Harry... to... not hurt Draco?!!!!!

* * *

**A/N: **Honestly, I expected flamings to come my way after this's put up. I mean... I feel that there just got to be a lot of expression errors with this one... Just hope that you'll at least _understand _what it is about. 

Oh, and one last thing, thanks for helping me reach one hundred reviews! It makes me feel to... joyful! Thank you! Thank you!

* * *

**  
  
Stay Tuned!**

**Love,  
****fionger**


	13. Friends Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this. Short and sweet?

**

* * *

**_  
Draco turned around. He no longer feared wands, so he quickly pulled out his own and pointed it at Harry. "You can't make me."_

_The three pupils were not aware of all the eyes that were on them. Well, you can't blame the pupils, a fight between the two most famous guys in school would definitely be more fun than Hogsmeade._

_Hermione's eyes pleaded with Harry... to... not hurt Draco?!!!!!  
  
_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Friends Again**

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled.

Draco countered Harry's spell with a '_Protegeo_'. As Harry's spell hit Draco's mist-like shield, it dissolved itself into smoke and rise up into the open space.

Milliseconds later, Harry fired another spell (_expelliarmus_) at Draco, causing the latter's wand to fly away from his hand and land itself in a far corner of the hall.

It seemed like Harry had won, but he still stayed in his fighting position and muttered, "_Accio wand_." Draco's wand flew into his hand and he tossed it back to its owner. "Here, take it and leave."

Hermione glanced at Draco, then back at Harry. That was so _gentlemenly_ of him.

"I'll not leave, I told you so. I need to speak to Granger." Draco spoke slowly but clearly.

"I can let you have back your wand but I _cannot _let you take her." Harry warned.

"Who are you to stop me from talking to her? You should be respecting her and let her decide on her own!" Draco ended his speech and turned to Hermione.

The whole hall was waiting for her answer. Saying a 'Yes' or 'No' could make a very big impact on all of the students' life (because the topic of gossips will be very different).

The tongue-tied Hermione opened her mouth but she could not speak. She could feel all the eyes that were on the three of them. She could even hear the _deafening _silence.

"Well, I think that's a no." Harry finally spoke up.

Just as Draco was about to retort, Hermione said, "Let's talk outside." And she left the hall with a sweep of her cloak.

The boys willingly left together, leaving the disappointed crowd ogling at them from their behind.

* * *

"Boys, I'm warning the both of you for this last time: DO NOT MAKE A SCENE OF YOURSELF infront of the whole school! Especially when your topic of discussion involves me. Understand?"

"Yes." The Boy Who Lived and The Malfoy Prince replied, heads down.

"But he was being..." Harry started to complain.

"Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for fighting."

"TWENTY?!" The boys' eyeballs were in danger of dropping out of thier socket.

"But... but... It was him who started the fight! Don't drag Slytherin into it, ok?" Draco defended. Twenty was too much!

"Uh-huh," The Head Girl nodded. "But you started the _whole_ event, so don't you agree that this is only fair?"

"Fine, fine, fine. Now, can I talk to you now?" Draco glared at Harry, "privately?"

Looking at Harry, Hermione answered, "Ok. Harry, I'm sorry. But it's just a chat, so why get so worked up? I'll talk to you after you come back from your Hogsmeade trip, ok? Please?" With one last kiss on his cheek, Hermione bade Harry goodbye and told him to get going (which he reluctantly did).

After making sure that Harry's out of earshot, Hermione turned to Draco and asked impatiently, "What?"

"It's about yesterday."

"I've nothing to talk to you about yesterday." Hermione shot in the same soft and hurt voice.

"I know, I know. You're still angry... I do not blame you for that. It's all my fault." Draco said guiltily.

"So? What's done's done, what more can you do? I'm telling you, friendship is better than love in our case. Why don't you heed my advice?"

"Granger, I'm sorry. But, why can't I be given a chance? A chance like what you gave Potter?" Draco pleaded. Since he had already confessed his love to a Mudblood, he must get her to be _with_ him.

"Malfoy, have you seen a full-moon before?" He nodded, so she grinned and carried on, "Didn't it look exquisite? The pearl-white glow of it was like that of an unicorn, beautiful and pure. But when you look at it through a telescope, you'd notice it's uneven crust. It's not so perfect afterall."

"I don't understand. What's the relationship of this and our..."

"Let me finish, Malfoy." She stated sternly. "The same goes for our relationship. If we get closer to one another, we'll see the 'uneven crust' of each other. So I think it will do us good to keep a distance between us. At least we can still enjoy the beauty of the other."

Draco thought for a moment. Maybe she was right. Just maybe. "Granger, if we were to be friends, may I request that we could be close friends?"

Hermione did not say his answer, but by the smile she gave, the answer was most definitely a yes!

"So, Malfoy? When do you think we can continue with our quest to the library for informations on the book?" Hermione inquired as she thought of yesterday.

"Oh, yea. I'm sorry. How about today?" Draco suggested.

"Ok. When?"

"Now."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, the end for the OOC Draco. The next chapter will have a Draco with a more 'in context' characteristic (I hope so). Um, really sorry for the very short, plain and boring chapter. Flame me if you want, it's my fault. As you all had noticed, there's a _big _change in the story, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. 

That's about all.

* * *

**Thanks to my Dearest Ever Reviewers:**

**zuvalupa: **I really love you (in a friendly way) for all the kind remarks. I think that the part that got you confused is when Harry was thinking. But never mind that, I jus edited it, so it should be ok now. Yea, you did read the last chapter, I reposted it because I stupidly clicked on the remove chapter link and pressed 'Enter' all the way. Anyways, thanks lots for reviewing and reading.

**valentines-hater: **Sorry about the HPHG. Really. It's also not my favourite pairing. I think that there'll be more DMHG, _soon_. But I do hope that you'd continue reading this. Thanks for the review anyway!

**MelWong: **I told you...

* * *

**RR,  
fionger  
  
P.S: Join my C2 community.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	14. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **NO!

* * *

_"So, Malfoy? When do you think we can continue with our quest to the library for information on the book?" Hermione inquired as she thought of yesterday._

_"Oh, yea. I'm sorry. How about today?" Draco suggested._

_"Ok. When?"_

_"Now."_

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Truth**

The trip to the library was fun. Far more better than their last which was a really quiet one.

Once they reached the library, they started on their research in the non-restricted section first. When they finally gave up hope on the place, they proceeded to the Restricted Section with the Heads Pass. It was not so difficult after all.

The whole place was so quiet and still that it felt like they were the only persons on the earth. Seriously, was Hogsmeade that fun? So fun that all of the students would pour out of the school just for half a day of it instead of staying in the library or something?

An hour of futile searching went passed and Draco's stomach rumbled loudly, loud enough for Hermione, who was sitting next to him, to hear.

Hermione turned to Draco and smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry, Draco. Are you _that_ hungry?"

Draco grinned and shook his head, replying to Hermione's question and at the same time, shaking away his stomach's constant complaining. He had been depriving his stomach of food since last night and was so eager to talk to Hermione that morning that he skipped breakfast. Poor old Malfoy.

Hermione smiled sweetly again and said in her concern-filled voice, "Really, Draco. If you are hungry or anything, tell me. It's bad for your health to skip meals."

That was enough for Draco. Her concerns were so sincere that they warmed his cold, unfeeling heart. He truly loved her, with every fibre of his body. He needed no food and would make sure that he helped Hermione with her research. "Hermione, I'm fine, really."

With one last concern gaze at Draco, Hermione turned back to her book and read.

Moments past and it was like the clock had been magicked to slow down. Suddenly, she came across a character so similar to one she'd memorized from the 'Book of Weird Golden Characters That Shine When Touched'. Hermione picked both book up and compared the characters. They were exactly the same!

"Draco!" She nearly screamed, anxiety filling her voice.

Draco leaned over and peered into her books. Then, he grinned.

* * *

After a long time of translating, Hermione and Draco put their works together. It was nearly evening. They were so speedy with their work that they would be smiling like idiots the whole time if not for their exhausted brain.

"This and this... yes, they are like this... together, yes, yes..." Draco said as Hermione wrote out the parts together.

After some time, the whole book was finally _legible_, as in its language. The final product was truly amazing, it'd managed to shrink the large amount of words into only a five inch-long English on parchment.

When Draco and Hermione were done with reading the parchment, they both gasped and stared at each other, flabbergasted beyond words.

This was what the parchment had:

_Some time ago, the evil sorcerer cursed the couple who died but till forever, will love each other. Blinded by the redness of anger, he placed this curse on them. Forbidding them to love the other as much as they wanted. Once this was discovered, the mystery will be resolved. Who read this, who's involved. The couple reading are the couple he cursed for eternal restlessness. Never will love prevail in the hearts of the two, Deofol was all to blame. However much the future holds, Deofol had no power to know. He prayed and prayed to clear his sins but never will he be released of evil. Now I shall tell what the two should do to uncover the pure evil of Deofol's mind. Love is the bridge to the truth beyond. His curse was all the trick of one's mind and powerless it will be if the two hold strong. I beseech you to remember the past and it will merge with your unforgettable present. True the past should be gone but we know what's good to most. We consist of memories and so does a Penseive. A Penseive appears in the memory bank of yours. Now peer into it to link with the past. No fear, your love will be close. Just grab the person and off you go. Into a memory, into a past. A long-forgotten past... Prophet by Bumblebi. _

"Hermione..." Draco breathed. Was she the one? Him and her?

"We... This..." She tore her eyes from his and looked at the parchment – the prophet – before continuing, "It couldn't be us..."

Draco smirked, "We shall know it soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok! This is it! 4 more chapters to go! Woohoo!! I'm so happy, I'm so glad that I'm almost done!!! The next three chapters will be on their past life. Ok? This is a short chapter, I know but 3 will be coming up next! Oh, and by the way, some of you'd seen the next three chapters before. They were the original first three chapters. I wrote them before I started on any other chapters you see in this story. Tata.

* * *

**Replies to My Dearest Reviewers:**

It's been a long time since I wrote this for _Curses_. It's been a long time since I update!! But, read my Bio if you'd like to know the reason why. Sorry. Oh my! I'm excited!

zuvalupa: Three cheers for zuvalupa! Yeah! Thanks for reviewing my stories. Aw... I adore you!! Heheh... Is this chapter ok? Oh, I think you might have read the next 3 chapters so you might as well save your energy for other things and not read it. If not, you might find it a boring-er. The last chapter might be out soon!

valentines-hater: Hahah... You just hate Harry so much, don't you?

kat6528: Um, ok. Thanks for the reminder! I think I was influenced by the movie (tongue out). I'm sorry. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Sly Slytherin Princess: Oh, you liked this? Thanks lots! What about this chapter? Ok or not? Tell me in the review, ok? Thanks. Oh, and this is DMHG. (wink)

Alenor: I'm sorry I wrote wrongly. You see, there were 3 more chapters at the start but I deleted it and so, the 13 chapters that were after it were pushed forward and that's why! Um, if you still don't get me, I'm sorry. But it doesn't matter. Really, it's just the story that should be the focus. Anyway, I'm editing it later. Thanks for the read and reviews!

dewberrie: You are so cute, Dee! Hahah. Just thought I should say it more. I have no idea if you _really_ think so but thanks. Maybe you just did not want to hurt my feelings and things, but well, thanks!!

xz: Um, your reviews are not really as good as yu lei's... joking. All are equally good. I'm more shocked than you when you actually read my story. You always complain about it and bla bla bla... But really, I'm focusing more on Draco/Hermione than Harry/Hermione. So, I don't care. Heheh... I'll be asking you where my mistakes were in school and you better tell me exactly where. Although I know where some of them were, I was just tooooo lazy to correct them!

Jio/Joi: I think that the reviews were all by you, right? Must have been a spelling mistake in your name. Careful next time! I'm sorry about Elise. I was planning to add some parts of her in the story, But I realised that I couldn't do it as it will drag the story and make it 20 over chapter. And I'm not really in the mood for such a long story. Sorry, I can get pretty irresponsible when I'm lazy. Oh, and also the Ron and Ginny parts when they were always going to the library? I meant to explain why but it was pretty irrelevant, now that I think of it. Anyways, thanks for reading and your kind comments in the reviews!

**So, that's about it!! I'm thrilled!**

**RR,  
fionger**


	15. Castle and Rachel

**Disclaimer:** I do not belong to the Harry Potter characters, some of the plots, things that you find familiar etc. and vice versa...

_(no recap as the last chapter has got almost nothing to do with this one)_

**Chapter 15: Castle and Rachel**

There in the forest stood a very tall, majestic castle which no villagers nor any braves dared to enter. People wouldn't dare to even look at it for a few moments. The look of it was frightening enough, the forbidding dark look.

Why was it so, that once people set eyes on it, they would turn away asap? Not much knew the real reason, but it was said that the place was haunted and if you dare to wander into it...

Death follows.

Loud, shrill screamings could be heard late at night, echoing through the forest and drifting into the ears of passer-bys of the forest.

A few decades ago, young men and knights began their quest to travel into the forest, wanting to find out more about this mysterious place feared by all. Days and nights passed but none of the men return, rumours had it that they were murdered by the guardian of the Dark Forest (name given to the forest), most believed but still, some wanted to know the _true _story

Now, those who knew about the magical world would laugh their heads off if they knew about the legend/myth told by the foolish Muggles. The appearance of this castle was only the effects of the Muggle Repelling Charm. 

And as for the men who wandered into the forest and got into the castle grounds by any chance, they were simply too fascinated by eveything there that they would rather stay in the truly _magical _world than to go back and be the ignorant Muggles. 

The castle was the property of King Merlin IV and those living in it were _purebloods,_ they were the Royalties. It was a much respected building and those Royalties were living in laps of luxuries.

* * *

There was a warm, welcoming chamber with gold and burgundy decors all round the place. On the walls were many wizard paintings of the ex-inhabitants of the now-chamber-of-Princess-Rachel hanging on the walls in exotic frames made from pure gold. Golden silk-like curtains were all drawn up, and pillows and cushions were packed neatly in a corner of the overly large bedroom. A larger than normal fireplace facing the king-size bed was situated infront of two high-back armchairs.  
  
Rachel was now sitting in one of the armchairs, thinking hard of what to do next.

Rachel was in her mid-twenties already. Her figure was one that could make guys' nose bleed enough for a Vampire to last for a week. She was a gorgeous young lady with warm golden eyes and light eyebrows. Her glossy black hair was shining from the reflections of the fire dancing on the firewood, and cackling merrily away. Her creamy-white skin was smooth and her delicate fingers were as active as possible, they were fiddling with an evelope which had just arrived through the window, carried by Hich, Charles eagle owl.

'Don't panic! Don't panic! Charles's waiting...' She was watching and listening to her train of thoughts when her mind made the long-waited-by-all's decision.

'I'll go.'

And she started to do all her preparations... packing, notes of instructions for her servants on what they should do after her departure, letters of apologies to her beloved family and owling her dear Charles to let him know of her decision.  
  
She looked at everything in the room. 'Good.'  
  
She looked down at the piece of parchment held tightly in her hand. She picked up her silvery green quill. As she wrote to Charles that she had agreed to his plan, tears were streaming down her pale pretty face.  
  
She loved her parents. She loved her family. But she _didn't _love Deofol. She didn't want to marry him. Since she protested the orders of her elders, which was to marry Deofol, her parents started to force her and it lead to quarrelling with her. Still, she loved them, and them, her. But why? Why must they keep trying to marry her away to a man she would never love?  
  
'Please don't blame me. Please don't hate me. I still love you both, Mummy, Daddy.' She silently prayed that her parents will understand. Wishing them the best when she's gone. She did not want to keep the identity of Princess Rachel, she would give it up to be in the arms of Charles.  
  
Inhaling sharply for air and wishing that it would help change the current situation for the better, she gathered her emotions and went to the window with the owl, which had the letter to Charles in it's beak. 'Go quick!'  
  
Her barn owl was soon out of sight. Travelling quickly to Charles. Thinking of what the future held, scared Rachel. This could be the best solution in the worst situation...

Eloping.  
  
The good little princess of the King and Queen had never left the grand castle. Not once for as long as she could remember. What the outside world was like had been a big puzzle to Rachel. She knew about Muggles, the non-magical folks, from some books she found buried under piles of other spellbooks, but had never met one.  
  
Maybe she could not use magic outside either... The network her father had started using could trace witch and wizards using magic anywhere in the universe. What a bother! But then, they would be leading life like Muggles. And that should serve as a reward!

As Rachel began probing over what life would be in the near future, that is, if their little plan succeeded, her mind drifted off to dreamland. 

A warm, sweet smile curled her lips as she dreamed of a certain blonde.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** This might sound kinda irrelevant but... Make do with it! lol


	16. Love Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Take Me To Your Heart' from Michael Learns To Rock.I do not own Harry Potter's characters, some parts of the plot, and anything you find familiar. Don't sue me!!

* * *

_As Rachel began probing over what life would be in the near future, that is, if their little plan succeeded, her mind drifted off to dreamland. _

_A warm, sweet smile curled her lips as she dreamed of a certain blonde._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Love Begins**

Drumming his tanned and long fingers on the little table's shiny surface he was currently laying his head on, Charles was waiting impatiently... for a reply to drop onto his laps.  
  
He missed her so much... so much that he would have barge into the heavily-guarded castle to get his love, wandless, if not for her constant reminding of dangers and "I don't want you to hurt yourself! You are such a foolish lover." He only discovered how much he needed her now, 'Can I survive without her?', he questioned himself. Knowing the obvious answer (**A/N:** the answer is ... drums roll... no), he shook his head lightly and chuckles.  
  
**.:: Flashback ::.**

Recieving the Sword of Honour, Charles bowed happily to the the King seated on the throne. He was made the youngest Honourable in the whole country! An Honourable was a title given to witches or wizards who did honourable (thus the title) deeds and it was a like a credit from the King. It was usually followed with some rewards.

And if that did not excite people enough, he would be starting work in the castle as a high-ranked guard. Imagine one in handsome robe patrolling in the castle's _forbidden _grounds. His position in the Royal Court would definitely rise to a significant height! Riches and women would soon pour themselves over him shortly after that.  
  
Still wearing a charming smile on his already handsome face, he turned around to make his speech infront of the all the important officials of the Magical committee when his eyes caught sight of an elegant lady slowing making her way across the hall... He was mesmerized by her beauty, all her features were so... enchanting. Her eyes were...  
  
"Ahem..."

...as sparkling as diamonds placed under intense lights...  
  
"Ahem...!" It grew steadily louder.  
  
Her nose...  
  
"Mr. Gratels, you may begin your speech now." A cold voice rang in Charles ears.

Charles looked at the man prompting him, 'Deofol' he thought, they knew each other.  
  
Quickly signalling his brain to work on his speech, he finally regained he long-lost senses. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, he managed out his apologies and made up what seemed to be logical excuses for his behavior a moment ago. He paused a bit to get the girls's face out of his mind temporarily.

Then, his speech started and it went on...

And on...

And on...  
  
Yawns  
  
And on...

And on...  
  
And o...! Sorry, I mean, he's finally done with it. Much to the audiences' relief, he finally turned 90 degrees and was about to leave the stage when he suddenly spun around...  
  
The audiences gasped!  
  
He was looking around for a certain young lady. Charles could not see her anywhere in the hall, so he decided that what he had just saw was an _illusion_. For, she was too pretty to be a _human_. Plus, he had heard of veelas.

Shrugging and _finally _left the stage, he walked over to a seat saved for him and watched the rest of the ceremony. By the time it had ended, the lady's image was already off his mind as he went with his friends for Firewhiskey.

* * *

Where was she? He just saw her in the gardens! It's impossible for her to Disapparate as the castle was full of Anti-Disapparation and Anti-Apparation charms. Now, where could she be?  
  
After searching high and low for a trace of her (he was off-duty then), he felt disappointed and decided to... just give up.  
  
'Jasmines...' Charles sniffed hard. Capturing the scent floating into his nose. Relaxing, he laid on his back on the top of the low wall of the garden.  
  
Hum... Hum... Hum...  
  
"...So many people all around the world... Tell me where do I find, someone like you girl... Take me to your heart, take me to your soul..." 

(**A/N:** The song is from Michael Learns To Rock, 'Take Me To Your Heart'.)  
  
This song sounds so nice in her voice. Charles blinked.

Voice?

He jumped off the wall and found the lady he was desperate for a moment ago right before him.

She had her eyes closed and held her nose high up in the air, as though enjoying the scent of the summer air. As she was approaching, he noticed her delicate fingers shuffling past the wall as she had raised them up to her shoulders' level.

He smiled, she's not a veela. Something deep in his heart tells him so, she had that natural beauty. So very natural...  
  
Gathering courage, he stepped forward.

"Hullo, my Lady."

Opening her eyes quickly, Rachel gasped at the handsome man who was wearing the guards' robes that had the 'Cheif Guard' sewn onto the small front of it and holding the Sword of Honour. She noticed that he had tucked his wand safely in a pocket of his robes.

The man was tall, standing at a height of six feet or maybe more. He had an ear-lengthed, combed-back blond hair and electric-blue smiling eyes. He was quite tanned, maybe the tan was from the patrolling of the castle and it made him looked very strong and tough.  
  
"Who... Who are you?" She was really freaked out. Of course it was not because of the looks of the man, but the way he suddenly appeared infront of her.  
  
"I'm really sorry if I just frightened you." Charles apologised quickly, he could detect traces of frights in her chocolate eyes. "I'm Charles Gratels. Nice to meet you." He gave her a heart-warming smile and thrust out his hand.

"It's alright." She felt assured and took the outstretched hand. "I'm Rachel Jerrein." She reported her name to the handsome young man.  
  
"Pleasure."

She's a _princess_. He knew it from her last name.

They began short conversation with each other and arranged for meetings at the same place at noon the next day.  
  
The couple enjoyed each other's company and soon, _love _blossomed.  
  
They still had secret meetings every time they could manage.  
  
Sweet times those were... Sweet, sweet times...

**.:: End of Flashback ::.**

'Sigh... So much for true love...' Charles got a letter from a normal-looking barn owl as his thoughts were done.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ok, if this still sounds irrelevant, just move on and see if you could understand it..._  
_

**__**

__**

* * *

**

**Love,  
fionger**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	17. Elope and The End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and some parts of the plot, if you feel like it to claim it yours (kidding, if you _steal_ my things, see you in the court). Now I remember. I actually own Charles, Rachel and some other characters in the past life. And the Frinskin Bush is mine! Muahahaha...

****

* * *

_'Sigh... So much for true love...' Charles got a letter from a normal-looking barn owl as his thoughts were done._

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Eloping and The End(?)**

As a high-ranked guard himself, Charles could easily get through all the _human obstacles _(namely the _other_ guards) to the old and dilapidated sentry tower which was beyond repair to a state that the people there had long given up on repairing it but were too lazy to remove it.

Before reaching his destination, he had to get past the Imperial garden which was a forbidden ground as it bore the fruits of labour of the Queen. Grasping on to his wand tightly, he quickly bowed low and ran to some Frinskin Bushessomething like a bush with something like chillis for fruits and had something like wires all around it, smelled something like cheese P and hid there for a moment for the coast to clear.

_Tippy tappy... Tippy tappy... Tippy tappy..._

Charles's ears perked up at this. Could someone be following him? Nah. What's a Disillusion Charm for? Let people catch you while in it that easily? But still, one has to be careful. He swiftly got up and went around all kind of bushes before stopping just beside the sentry tower.

* * *

A young lady was all-dressed for an eloping. 

'Don't let him be caught!' Rachel prayed silently to the gods and goddesses above in the dark moonless and starless night.

Perfect night for _eloping_.

On that very night, the King and his Queen were all out of the castle. They went over to another country for discussion of tradings in the two countries. They would never reach home for at least a week due to the issue to be discussed as it needed a great deal of time to be settled properly.

And also, they had brought many guards along with them for protection purposes. So, all these left fewer guards on duty for the time.

Eloping seemed to be the end of all true love in the castle. She knew stories of some other princesses who eloped with their beloved to get their own freedom to love, and to escape from marriages they would never agree to. And so, Rachel sighed.

'So much for true love...'  
  
At this moment, she was suddenly grabbed around her waist. The pair of strong arms were dragging her into a dark shadowy corner. Panic was all over her, but she could not scream. What made her not scream?

"My dearie..." Charles hushed her face, which had horror written all over. "It's me."

Inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm her now-entangled nerves, she cooled down and turned to her dearest.

"Charles! You scared me!" She told him in the most serious tone she could manage.

"I can see that." He said. He was leaning so close to her that torches from not far below the tower were of enough help to see Rachel's face even in the starless-est night. "But don't be. I'm always there for you..."

Rachel giggled. "You took long to come here! Why?"

"Well," He relaxed a little."I thought I was being followed..."

Rachel gasped. And he laughed.

"Relax. That's why I'm late. I was trying to shake that person off."

"Did you manage to do that?"

Looking into Rachel's look of concern, he smiled and gave her a nice little kiss while she moaned with delight...

In the midst of their conversation/kissing, a young man with dark _**greasy**_ hair was creeping up to them already...

"_So_, why are you out of your bed? Eh? My dear Honourable?" A cold sneering voice sounded in the empty room.

"I don't _see _the need for me to tell you the answer, dear Grand Advisor." Came Charles's response, he was angry that he interrupted their kissing session, but at the same time, felt a bit scared. Scared that he would find out about his and Rachel's little secret relationship.

"Ooohh.... Very well, very well. But you see, there's this little law, forgotten by you, maybe, that says that anyone caught not having permission from the King or Queen and are off-duty should not be in the castle ground after the sun set." Deofol looked up and out to the sky. "And I see that it's now _way_ past sun set. Don't you think so?" He cocked a brow up.

"Well, thanks for reminding." Charles froze his voice to be colder than ice in the Atlantic. But he could not carry on with more insults for Deofol as he was gently pulled back by a petite girl behind him.

"Deofol, please! I'm sorry but..."

"_Sorry? Sorry?_ How could you just apologize? You are _mine! _**_MINE! MINE!_ **And you will never be his!" He raised his bony index finger on his left arm to Charles, who was now all red with anger.

'Rachel don't even love that crazy, bloody git!' Charles thought. 'And no one raise their voice infront of Rachel.'

"Don't you talk to her like that! _Avada Kedavra_!"

With a wand raised. A jet of green light was fired in Deofol's general direction.

But missed.

"_Poena Dien_!" This time, it was Deofol's turn.

_(Poena Dien_ is another deadly curse which was fortunately long forgotten by witches and wizards by the time of Voldermort (remember that this is hundreds of years ago). It meant _painful death_. The person who was hexed by this spell will first 'die' but later suffer intense pain... lots of pain like the Cruciatus Curse until he really _dies_. So, this is generally the combination of _Cruciatus _and _Avada Kedavra_.)

It hit Charles squarely in his chest, much to Rachel's horror. Her eyes were wide open, taking in the last living beauty of Charles.

With his last 'I love you for eternity', he hit the ground, hard.

"**_Nooooooooooooooooooooo_**!!!" Rachel sobbed beside Charles. Constantly muttering 'no' under her breathe. Then, she finally turned to Deofol and got up slowly. Her heart was dead, it died with Charles.

"You will revive him!" She said, her tear-stained face contorted into anger at the look of Deofol's face.

"No. I can't, and I wouldn't. Come on, there's no need to grieve over his insignificant death. We shall live better without his existance on Earth!" Cried Deofol. And he grinned wickedly, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her to him.

"If Charles's dead... Is there anything more worth living in this lonely and cruel world?" Rachel asked aloud.

Looking into the sparkling brown eyes of Rachel, fear was all over him.

She grinned, "See you, Deofol." She turned and took a knife out from under her sleeve and stabbed it hard through her heart. "Wait for me, Charles." An enchantingly stunning smile played on her lips as blood ooze out her wound. She fell gracefully onto Charles's chest. The smile never leaving her lips. Then, the two perished...

Now it was Deofol's turn to grieve over a death.

The death of Rachel, her _only_ love. His sorrows went as soon as it came as hatred took over the sadist's mind

"You both will pay. How dare you, if you must both die, I will _never_ let you enjoy the supposedly sweet death of you both!" He was infuriated by Rachel's death. No one died against his wish!

With this, he muttered curses to let them have fruitless love.

For _eternity_.

* * *

And so, that was why Hermione and Draco kept bickering whenever they saw each other! 

So they never get to love each other.

When they were in Hogwarts, they had already gone through four incarnations. And they were_ never _loving each other in all the four different lives they lead.

So, will they continue to let this curse thrive or break free from it and enjoy the love which will was supposed to be dead?

* * *

**  
A/N: **I finally end the past life! I guess most/all of you are pretty happy with this! Oh, and can you guess who Deofol was reincarnated into? The answer is obvious you know. So, please **REVIEW and REVIEW**! **Love to you all. So keep reviewing. Oh! And also some fruits of Frinskin Bushes to you all who reviewing! Hope you find it tasty!**

* * *

**Again, **

**Love, fionger**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no. Nope.

_(no recap as the last chapter has got almost nothing to do with this one)_

**Chapter 18: Happily Forever or Not**

"Dra-Dra-Draco… Did you see those?" Hermione stammered as her eyes widened with unease. How could it be like that? Draco and her? That's so off the wall!

"Yes." Draco started nervously. It seemed so strange to be looking back into the past like it's in your own memory. It's not even like looking into a Penseive. It's all as if you were _recalling_ some old, fading memories. "But, they can't be us, can they? I mean, we don't look like them in any way!"

"You don't have to look like them to be their after-life! The problem now is… are we supposed to be…" Hermione mumbled, "um, are we?"

"What?" Draco asked, totally lost.

"Are we supposed to be in love?" Hermione finally blurted it out. Then, she felt her cheeks flush as they warmed up to the boiling temperature.

"Oh, _that_." Draco said and considered her words seriously for a while. "Yeah, I think so. We are supposed – I mean, we would be together if not for that darn Deofoy or… oh, Deofol, yea. If not for him, we'd be together. Happily for ever!" Draco exclaimed with a tinge of sadness and anger mixed in his voice.

"Talking about that guy, I think he's kind of familiar… Someone from Hogwarts, maybe?" Hermione asked, more to herself than to anybody. 'Hmm… that's possible.'

"Seriously, when did you become so _stupid_?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes. "It's Snape. At least, it _should_ be Snape…"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Really… It's possible. But, oh my god!" She cupped her mouth with her hand. "He's in love with me some centuries ago! Hahah…"

'Was that funny?' Draco asked ridiculously in his head. 'Really, I don't know why I fell for her in the first place!' However, he quickly shook his head of the thoughts as he smiled at her childishness.

**(horizontal rule)**

Snape was pacing up and down his office… He read that book before. That prophet-book. He'd been waiting for ages for the pair to show up and when they did, he was shocked beyond words.

He first discovered the book in Dumbledore's office and left it there as he was afraid that the Headmaster might know someone's been meddling with his stuffs.

To think Granger and Draco were the pair his before-life cursed. Can things be more dramatic?

**(horizontal rule)**

On the next day, things went around as usual. Draco steered clear of the trio's path though. He didn't want Hermione to worry for him and Harry.

Finally, the Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived at the last lesson of the day – Potions. Upon Draco's entrance to the dungeon, he glanced nervously at the Golden Trio's usual sitting places at the back of the room. Hermione stared back at him.

He looked away immediately. This was the moment he wished he had ESP (Extra Sensory Perception, or something like that).

Draco got to his seat at the front of the dungeon where it was nearest to Snape's desk. He wondered what he should say to Snape when he entered the classroom.

He turned back to see Hermione. She had an expression of discomfort on her weary face. They have to do something about the curse.

Maybe fate had it that they should be together forever.

Maybe Romeo and Juliet were their before-lives too. 'Damn Muggle writers and their brilliant plays.' Draco scolded.

The cold bang of the iron dungeon door as it hit its frame brought Draco back to the reality. 'It's time.' Draco thought.

"Class, I'm going to give you back your assignments. The grades you'll be receiving is…" Blah, blah, blah.

Draco was about to raise his hand for a small talk with the Slytherin House Master when Snape coincidently asked him to a far corner of the classroom for a "nice chat".

"Now," Snape said in a husky, quick whisper, "I'm sure you and Granger both read the prophecy, right?" He asked as his eyes darted from student to student around the dungeon, afraid that they might overhear their conversation. Then, he continued when Draco opened his mouth to answer. "I know you both read it! I can help you two with the breaking of the curse." He finished with a slow, lingering hiss.

This was something Draco had not expected Snape to say when he first beckoned him to the corner. He thought he was going to, um… say something else instead.

Suddenly, a distracting 'boom' made the pair jump.

"What was that?" Snape barked as he turned his head to the crowd gathering round Neville's cauldron.

A Slytherin who was shrieking with uncontrollable laughter answered, "Professor, this idiot here has – haha – has – haha - bombed his cauldron for the-" he counted his fingers at this and continued, "-twentieth time this year!"

Snape narrowed his eyes, his expression dangerous. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and a week of…" He said all the punishments to the poor Neville like he was reading a book. Things always were so normal when Neville did something to deserve his punishments.

"Psst… Hermione Granger!" Draco whispered loudly for Hermione to hear.

Hermione looked around her. Everybody was busy cleaning up Neville's mess as instructed by Snape. She crouched a little and brisk walked to Draco. "What did he say? Anything about the proph…?"

"You bet he did." Draco said as he glanced warily around him. "He even offered help with breaking the curse. But after what he did to our before-lives… I don't know."

Hermione spoke as though she knew that what she was going to say would be the best solution in the worst situation, "I say we…"

"Hermione!" Harry almost yelled. He was looking for her as he didn't see her with him and Ron.

Hermione turned her head to Harry and quickly turned again to face Draco. Then, she said hastily, "I just don't think we should break the curse." Draco read her chocolate eyes. They were full with reasons. Reasons for not wanting to break the curse. And the reason was not because it was Snape who was offering help. But because she didn't want to accept Draco. But there was no reason for why she didn't want to accept him.

**(horizontal rule)**

Hermione's thoughts

_I can't accept him. I have Harry. He'd been so nice and supportive of me all this while, even though there had been small disputes occasionally. Generally, he's one of the best person I could hang out with. I definitely don't want to lose him… _

_What if I couldn't get along with Draco Malfoy?_

_I can't take such risks. Not when so many feelings are involved. NO. I'd rather be with Harry. Someone whom I feel secure with… Someone whom I know I will never lose…_

**(horizontal rule)**

There was no reason for her to act like that. Why wouldn't he want to break the curse with him? Didn't she want to be with…

'Oh. So that's the reason.' Draco thought. That was why she didn't want to break the curse, wasn't it? She didn't want to be with him…

But… _why_?

Why didn't she want to? Wasn't he good enough for her? Why couldn't she accept him like how he accepted her? These questions kept surfacing in his head, waiting to be answered by the only one who had the answers.

**(horizontal rule) **

"I love him. I love him not. I love him. I love him not. I…" Hermione chanted as she gently plucked off petals of a beautiful red rose on her soft, springy bed (a/n: I know this is cliché).

When she arrived at the last petal, she braced herself for the fact that was buried deep down in her heart. "I love him." Hermione whispered and looked up from her petal-less rose to the window with her watery eyes. It was raining outside. Rain was lashing down and thunders sounded. Soon, drops of sparkling tears dropped silently and steadily onto her bed.

How could she be tormented by so many feelings she would never want to admit?

Two men's smiling faces flashed in front of her. She kept seeing them.

Torn.

She was torn. And it was painful to be torn.

**(horizontal rule)**

'There got to be reasons behind anything and everything.' Draco thought. In a few steps' time, he'd be right in front of Hermione's room. He revised what he was going to say in front of her later. Or rather, what he was going to ask.

_Knock, knock._

Slowly, the door dragged open and revealed a teary-eyed Hermione.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked softly, concerned about her current state. "Are you hurt? Come on, hush…" He tried to calm her down and patted her back gently and lovingly.

Still sobbing, Hermione threw her arms around Draco. "Let's do it."

**(horizontal rule)**

In the photo frame embedded with tiny emeralds and rubies was a colourful and magical photo of a happy and blissful family in a crowded carnival.

The parents smiled broadly and waved at the viewers of the photo. In the father's hands was a small baby with light blond hair and grey, stormy eyes. The only bit on his face that looked like his mother was his sunshine-like smile…

**(horizontal rule) **

**A/N: W**hen I started typing out this epilogue, I decided on a sad ending where Hermione died in the process of breaking the curse because Snape's still evil. (Funny how people often get paranoid about things when they involve Snape.) However, I didn't want too much flamings on the last chapter, so when I was reaching the end of this chapter, I gave you all an ending like this.

Yes, yes. It was a very abrupt ending and I wasn't bothered to type out the curse-breaking process. But _Snape_ could be a good person. I mean, he was dealing with his favourite Slytherin too, what could he do to the pair? So he just helped them and they can successfully break the curse and Hermione was freed from all her contradicting feelings.

If you are still not happy with the ending (or the story), sulk for all I care. XD Heheh…

Ok, so we've reached the end of this dull story, this crappy chapter, this long author's note. I don't really feel sad now, instead, I feel excited and contented! And I bet you'd feel the same. It's really time to say goodbye.

Ciao,

fionger

P.S: Remember to review. Even though it's the end, you still have to Review!


End file.
